


Drummers Do It Harder

by any_otp_will_do



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/any_otp_will_do/pseuds/any_otp_will_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Jesse plays the drums and Beca learns of a new point of attraction to him. As Beca and Jesse move forward in their relationship, they learn about hidden talents, and they get much more adventurous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beca had just found out about Jesse's hobby, and she had to admit, it was really freaking attractive. He may not have had many occasions to show off his drumming skills during the acapella season, but after the finals, he had his older brother bring his drum set to Barden. So, when Beca went over one night for another bout of movie-cation, she stared a little. And, naturally, he caught her looking.

"What?" He asked.

"That's a drum-set." She said stupidly. Inwardly she cursed as she realized how dumb she sounded.

"Uh, yeah." Jesse laughed at her transfixed gaze.

"Please tell me that's yours, not Benji's."

"It's mine." He assured her.

"You have to play for me." Beca demanded.

He rumpled his hair nervously and shuffled his feet, but she wasn't taking no for an answer. she all but pushed him behind the set. He sat on the stool and picked up a pair of drum sticks painted to look like Von Gogh's "Starry Night." Beca smiled inwardly at his nerdiness. Apparently some extended past the movie-kingdom. Ever since she had kissed him the night of their final performance, she had been silently praising his inner-geek. It was fun to count all of the ways he was unique, and she was hoping that one day she'd be able to use all the information she collected to do something really nice for him.

Her thoughts of this were silenced when he started playing. At first he just twirled a stick in his hand, but seeing that he wasn't getting out of playing, he just went with it. He played to a song in his mind, or maybe he was making up the rhythm as he went along, but Beca was only partially paying attention to the beat. I was mostly watching his head bob to the music, his biceps rippling and his shoulder muscles bunching under his skin. As he moved, she decided she quite liked his arms and shoulders. she was unabashedly checking him out and she knew it. He hadn't noticed of course, he was engrossed in what he was doing. The concentrated look on his face just made him more attractive.

As the resounding cymbal came to an end, Jesse looked at Beca as if awaiting a rating from a judge. For a moment Beca was speechless, she wasn't sure what to say. she cleared her throat, tried to speak, and cleared her throat again. Since talking didn't seem to be an option, she gestured for him to come to her. Jesse stood and walked to her, but he was too slow, so Beca latched onto his wrist and yanked him to her.

Her hands traveled up those glorious arms and wound around his neck, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him. He responded quickly enough, his hands fluttering down to land on her waist. Beca's tongue darted out to taste his lower lip and he groaned in surprise. She ran her tongue around the seam of his lips before gathering the bottom lip into her mouth and suckling it. Jesse's breath hitched and he decided she wasn't playing fair. He pulled his lip from her mouth and Beca pouted, but he didn't allow her to complain before his teeth were feathering along her bottom lip. A particularly sharp nip made her moan softly and the sound sent a pulse of white hot lust straight to her core.

"Bec, do you want to stop?"

"No way." Beca answered breathlessly and Jesse grinned.

The smirk was promptly wiped away when she hitched one leg up on Jesse's waist. Using this leverage she ground her hips into his and a breathy moan escaped his mouth. He seemed embarrassed for a second, but soon forgot about that. There was no room for embarrassment when her hand was creeping up his arm, playing on his muscles and landing underneath his shirt on his shoulder. When Jesse's fingers began teasing a strip of skin between the hem of her shirt and her pant line, her nails dug into his skin, and he groaned at the primal feeling.

Her other hand caressed his side, fingers finding their way under his clothing and up his torso. Her palm rested over his heartbeat and Beca swayed her hips to the beat of his thundering pulse. She knew her own heart was stuttering like a mouse on crack, but she didn't care. Beca eventually had to break the kiss, as oxygen was becoming a necessity. Jesse, however, had other plans in mind. His lips trailed across her jaw, teeth grazing her earlobe and nosing at a sensitive spot just below her ear. His tongue trailed down the column of her pale throat, suckling and nibbling, mapping out all the sensitive places he could find.

Eventually she grabbed his face and pulled him back up to her lips, allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth. He realized they were moving backwards only when the back of his knees hit his bed. Beca pushed him down and back so his weight was resting on his arms. She sauntered over to him and straddled his lap, running her fingers through his hair before going to work on his neck.

I was nibbling on his collarbone, something she wasn't sure he would enjoy, but was glad when it turned out he did. She traveled upwards slowly, tonguing the valley of the crook of his neck, kissing up under his jaw, and licking the spot right under his ear, just as he had done with her. To her surprise, he cried out and his hips jutted underneath her. Beca smiled evilly, realizing she had just discovered a  _very_ sensitive spot. She pulled back, gave Jesse a mischievous smirk, and went to work torturing him.

When she pulled away, they were both panting. Jesse was looking at her like he had never seen her before; Beca was trying (and failing) to look innocent. After a moment of stare down, she dissolved into giggles. There he was: dazed, with pupils blown out wide, lips swollen, and breathing ragged. At her laughter, he tried his best to look affronted, but eventually just chuckled along with her. She was so adorable when she laughed; it was too hard to resist joining her in infectious laughter.

As Beca pulled back and settled in his lap, quite a few things became apparent. Jesse had been very,  _very_ interested in the proceedings. And there were more than a few love bruises on her neck.

"Uh oh." Jesse said.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, self conscious for whatever reason.

Jesse caressed her neck and replied simply, "Have fun trying to hide that from the Bellas. I wouldn't want to be there when he girls see it."

I groaned and collapsed on the bed. Taking it for annoyance at him, Jesse was quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry; I should have asked you if I could. I shouldn't have just done that. That was a real dick move and pretty stupid on her part."

"No, that's not the problem." Beca had turned over with her hands covering her face. She spoke through a crack in between her fingers. "I'm just imagining what Amy's going to say. I'll have a field day."

Jesse laughed and she peeked at him. His laughing eyes looked down at her and she gave him a playful shove before sitting up.

"I need to go soon," Beca said as she began fixing her clothes. "When's our next movie night?"

"Let's see." He thought, "Today's Tuesday, right?" At her nod he continued. "How about Thursday? And then spring break is not next week but the week after?" She looked at him as a grin spread over her face.

"Right! Are you planning on going anywhere?"

"My parents haven't said anything yet, but I'm sure they'll want me to come home. We usually have a barbeque or something. What about you?"

"I don't have any particular interest in hanging out with my dad or stepmonster, so I might visit my mom. I doubt I'll call, so I might have to initiate plans myself."

"Well, if you don't get anything planned, you can come with me."

"Would that be okay with your family?"

"Yeah," He said confidently. "Why wouldn't they love you?"

Beca punched his arm lightly and got up from his bed. She walked into his bathroom to get a good look at the marks on her neck. She bruised easily, so she knew that these shadowy marks would be even more red and purple tomorrow. Beca took her hair down and began to arrange it, hopefully in a way that would cover most of the love bites. Jesse followed her and stood behind her, playing with her hair and apologizing again. She turned around and kissed him to get him to shut up before telling him she had to go. It was true; she had a meeting with the Bellas.

He pretended to pout. "You should blow it off and stay with me." He was joking and Beca knew it, he wouldn't ask her to do that. "I thought rehearsals were over?" He asked curiously.

"Even though we're not rehearsing right now, we decided we wanted to spend a few days a week together. A kind of girl's night. I'll text you if I get bored." Beca explained.

"You won't get bored and you know it." He teased.

Beca was not one to give up the chance to make a witty remark. "Maybe not, but you could stand to be a little bored. You might want to take a cold shower."

He looked down at himself and realized that his arousal was still pretty obvious. Beca had to admit that she liked what she saw, though she was hoping her perfected poker face would do its job.

She kissed him goodbye and hurried down the stairs to meet the other girls.

Girl's night went relatively well, and no one noticed her hickeys. At least that's what she thought until she was about to go back to her dorm and crash.

"Hey, Beca." It was Amy, who caught her as she was walking out of the auditorium, their designated hang out place. "You're lucky to have Jesse as your guy." She was pointedly looking at her neck. "Vocalists are very good with their mouths." She snickered.

"Yeah," Beca said, "But drummers do it harder." She laughed at her shocked expression and quickly left before Amy could regain her composure.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca was juggling a phone, a traveler's mug of coffee, and trying to fix her hair at the same time. The hickeys were still there, and she really didn't need Luke's snide remarks about them. Ever since he had learned about Beca and Jesse dating, he had been a bit of a douche. He always made comments or sneered at them, and always emphasized the "no-sex-on-the-desk" rule. Beca was longing to break it, just as soon as she and Jesse got to that stage in their relationship.

Anyway, back to the struggle with full hands. Beca was talking to her emphatic mother with her phone on her shoulder and her travel mug under her arm. With her free arm, she tugged her hair down around her shoulders as she walked towards the music store.

"Yeah mom, I'm seeing someone." She said, regretting it instantly.

Over the phone, her mother squealed. "Oh sweetie! Is he cute? You need to send me a picture. How long has it been? Are you being safe? What's his name?"

"Mom, calm down, breathe. His name is Jesse." As she walked into the building, Beca did her best to answer all of her mother's questions. "It's been a few weeks, but we were friends before that. No, I won't send you a picture, that's creepy. And yes, he's very cute."

"I hope you're talking about me." A voice rumbled from behind her. She turned and looked at Jesse, who was smiling at her fondly. He was wearing a long-sleeved, black button-up shirt and dark jeans that hugged his legs. She lost track of the conversation with her mom momentarily as she gazed at him appreciatively.

"Beca? Beca, I heard a voice. Is that him? Beca, answer me!"

"Wh—oh, right. Sorry mom; I gotta go. I'm working. Bye."

"Wait—"

Beca hung up before she got another word out, still watching Jesse. A bit speechless, she decided to go for a casual greeting. "Hey."

"Hey? You stare at me for two minutes, hang up on your mom for no reason, and all you say is 'hey'?" He teased her.

"I didn't hang up on her for no reason!" Beca said indignantly. "It's… time to work. I shouldn't be talking to my mother. Luke wouldn't like it."

"Probably not," Jesse said, prowling towards her, "But Luke's not here yet. He texted saying he was going to be late. About a half an hour."

Beca's eyes were drawn to his forearms; he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and the exposed skin made her mouth water. Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided she needed to know why he was dressed the way he was. Okay, it was just a distraction; she needed to get her mind off of his biceps. Mmm, biceps… No.

"So nerd," She said, falling back on her favorite term of endearment. "What's with your outfit?"

He glared at her playfully before conceding, "I thought I would take you out tonight, after work's over. I was thinking a nice restaurant."

Beca looked at her clothes. She was wearing faded jeans, a tank top, and a purple, button-up blouse. "Uhm, I'm not really suited for it… do you think?"

"You look great." He smiled. At her raised eyebrow, he continued. "No really, we match. Look, button up shirts." He gestured back and forth between them. Beca rolled her eyes.

"So, what does Luke want us to do today?" They had finished the CD stacking job days ago, and weren't due for a new shipment until after the break.

"Unfortunately," Jesse said sarcastically, "The boss left us nothing to do. He didn't give me any instructions, other than 'no-sex-on-the-desk.' So we're going to have to wait until he gets here."

"Oh damn," Beca replied, copying Jesse's mock-disappointment. "I guess we're just going to have to do something else to entertain ourselves." Jesse's eyes widened a bit, but he took the hint. He spun her around and pulled her into him so her back was against his chest. Pushing her hair out of the way, he began placing butterfly kisses on the love-bites from last night. She groaned as his tongue laved over the tender flesh. Her hand reached up and gripped his hair, the feeling of warm liquid spread through her.

One of his arms banded around her middle and held her to him; the other snaked down and stroked her side. Beca's knees grew weak and she sagged against him. His mouth lifted to her ear and began to suckle her ear lobe, tonguing the sweet spot behind it.

"I won't leave any more hickeys, I promise." He said huskily, his sweet breath blew over her wet skin and goose bumps burst out over her body.

Beca moaned and pulled his head back to her neck, "Please—" She couldn't bring herself to finish the plea, but he seemed to understand what she couldn't say. He lips latched over skin and suckled, teeth scraping and nibbling in all the right places. His fingers found the spot where my shirt had lifted up and they caressed the soft flesh right beneath the band of her jeans. The combination was eliciting the most wonderful butterflies; she knew she needed to regain some control.

She spun around, taking Jesse by surprise, and pulled his mouth down to hers. She nipped and sucked and did her best to distract him. She knew she was successful when he began to follow her subtle movements and was gliding backwards. She led him to a wall and pressed him against it. He jolted a bit as his back hit the solid surface, but he didn't complain. He simply attacked her mouth with more vigor, their tongues battled.

Knowing she was losing, Beca pulled away and smiled mischievously before going for the tender place below Jesse's ear. He yelped at the ferocity of her ministrations, squirming against the wall and attempting to calm the bucking of his hips. Beca wasn't having it, and she brought waves upon waves of pleasure over him. She was riding a strange high, the power of knowing she was able to drive him insane like this was coursing through her veins. She brought her fingers to his shirt and began to undo the buttons. Distracted as he was, Jesse didn't notice until she pulled the garment from him and his torso was bare.

He hissed as his back hit the cool wall behind him, and then watched Beca closely as she regarded his body under heavy lidded eyes. Her eyes traced his chest, taking in his lean physique. Her hand lifted and traced the arrow of hair that led down into his waistband, which clung to his hips. She met Jesse's gaze before bringing her lips to his chest. She began suckling right above his ribs, knowing she was going to leave a mark. The gathered the flesh into her teeth and bit down gently.

Jesse pulled her up and crushed his lips to hers. He picked her up and her legs automatically wound around his hips. He walked them both over to the middle of the room and sat down on a chair, his lips not leaving hers. Her knees were planted on either side of his hips, and he grabbed her waist and ground her down into him. They both gasped and moaned at the sensation, wanting more friction, more heat, more everything. Jesse's lips suctioned onto her collarbone and her pelvis jutted forward.

He chuckled darkly as he found her sweet spot. She gritted her teeth against the onslaught of his talented mouth. Soon she was wrestling with the buttons on her blouse to give him more access to her clavicle. She had just succeeded in getting one arm out when the door clicked and someone walked in.

"Hey, I'm he—hey!" Luke said, his voice undoing the quiet of panting and moaning. "What did I say? No sex on the desk!" He sounded annoyed.

Jesse blushed and went to put his shirt back on. Beca tugged her own shirt straight and glared at the blond man. "We weren't on the desk." She growled, "And we weren't having sex."

"Pretty close," he retorted. "It would have been worse if I had come in five minutes from now. Why weren't you two working?"

"Someone," she said pointedly, "Didn't give us a new job. We didn't know what to do now that the CDs are all stacked. We wouldn't want to mess up the system."

"Fine." he huffed. His new assignment kept them apart for the next two hours. Jesse was made to carry crates of vinyls to the back of the store and check them for damage. Beca was sent to the upper level of the store to clean and organize the stacks of dusty CDs and records up there. Luke was obviously trying to prove a point. He sat in the booth lazily, watching them work with his hands behind his head. Whenever he caught Beca's eye he smirked and through her a thumbs-up sign. Bastard.

By the end of the shift, Jesse and Beca were thoroughly annoyed and tired. Beca's shoulders were stiff from reaching to clean the high shelves and Jesse's hand smelled like record cleaner. They could hardly stand Luke as he whistled his way through the store, checking their work before dismissing them. When he finally let them go, they were quick to gather their things.

"Oh! Mitchell," Luke called when she was at the door.

Beca turned back reluctantly, irritated that she hadn't escaped yet. "What?"

"Nice hickeys." Luke snorted a laugh as Beca stormed out of the door.

Jesse waited for her at the curb, his hand outstretched. "Where do you want to go to eat?"

"Anywhere, I'm starving." She responded, her mood lifting now that she was away from Luke. She was glad the cocky senior would be leaving at the end of this year. "What did you have in mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and I'm so glad for the follows. I probably sound stupid for repeating it, but deal. I love that you stick around. Be forewarned, this chapter contains a foreign language. If you do not speak French, there will be translations in the Author's Note.

"Chloe," Beca said exasperatedly to the red-headed senior, "Do you understand how hard it is to find an old fashioned popcorn maker and kettle corn kernels?"

Chloe laughed, but sobered at Beca's exhausted expression. "Present for Jesse?" She inquired.

"Yeah," Beca affirmed, smoothing her hair down against her neck at the mention of Jesse's name. The marks were still a vivid purple and red against her pale throat and she knew Chloe would be very excited for the details of their creation. Which Beca didn't really want to divulge.

"That's so cute!" Chloe squealed, breaking Beca out of her thoughts. "Is it an anniversary gift? How long have you guys been together anyway?"

Beca had to stop and think about it. "Uhm…"

"You don't know?!" The senior exclaimed. "How could you not—"

"Shh! I'm counting." Beca muttered. Chloe quieted and watched her count silently. "The ICCAs was March 30th?" At Chloe's nod, she continued. "We went out the day after. And today is May 15th. So about a month and a half. But that's just the official number..."

Chloe squealed again and bit her knuckle. "You guys are so totally cute. So, do you want some help finding that popcorn maker?" Beca nodded and Chloe all but dragged the shorter girl to her car. The red Camry was parked under a tree in the shade. "Get in! We've got work to do."

The car ride was spent singing loudly and obnoxiously to the radio, Chloe flirting with hot guys in the cars they pulled up to, and Beca trying to ignore her by texting Jesse.

_I think Chloe is trying to perform some sort of mating call on the guy in the car next to us._

_**Oh, wow. She should be careful, she could cause an accident.** _

_I'm more worried about her running red lights; she's not really watching where she's going…_

_**Yeah, where are you guys going?** _

Beca thought for a moment before typing:  _She's taking me to this French bakery she heard about._

_**Huh, bring me something?** _

_D'accord._

_**You speak French?** _

_Oui monsieur, et toi?_

_**Uh, I took Spanish. And then forgot all of it.** _

Beca laughed at him, she could just imagine his silly grin. She was having fun imagining the possibilities of speaking French and confusing him. She smiled evilly to herself.

"Who are you texting?" Chloe interrupted. "It's Jesse isn't it? What about my me-time? Where's the Chloe love?"

Beca rolled her eyes, but messaged Jesse and let him know that she'd talk to him later. He texted back to remind her that he would be back from hanging with Benji around 7:30 and then they could have their movication. Beca smiled at her phone fondly before slipping her phone in her pocket. She looked over to see the creepiest smile on Chloe's face.

"What is that look for?" She said, a little freaked out.

"The way you look at your phone, and laugh at whatever he's saying. Aw, you're going to be the death of me if you keep this up."

"Oh, shut up." Beca grumbled, folding her arms like a little kid. Sometimes it annoyed her that she was so obviously crushing on Jesse. She glared at the inside of the car while Chloe just smiled and hummed along with the radio. "Can I see your GPS?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, what for?" Chloe wanted to know.

"I told Jesse you were taking me to a French Bakery. I've heard about one around here, we need to stop there. I told him I'd bring him something."

She typed in La Bonne Soupe to check the address, before setting the GPS back in its stand. "It's not far from the kitchen appliance store we're going to. Just a block or two, we can walk there after we're done finding the popcorn maker."

The kitchen store in question was an old place that had been there for years. It wasn't full of fancy gadgets or shiny cooking toys. It had classic mixers and food processors that looked over fifteen years old. It wasn't too difficult to find the popcorn pot they were looking for, but it was difficult to keep Chloe from knocking anything over. She was snooping around the shop and had a very close call with a jar of wooden spoons and a large mixing bowl.

Beca took the popping pot back to where an older man was sitting at a register. "Very good choice," he said as Beca handed him the item. "I've been waiting for someone to buy this."

Beca smiled, "My boyfriend has a bit of a sweet tooth, so I want to make him kettle corn. Do you know where I can get kernels?"

The old man chuckled, "I'll get you a bag from the back. My wife makes a mix herself. She has a sweet tooth too."

As the man walked into the back, Beca caught Chloe peeking at some fragile looking pans. "Chloe!" She hissed, "Get over here before you break something."

Chloe joined her and the old man reappeared with a burlap bag. "The kettle mix is in its own bag inside, the kernels are loose, so be careful how you hold the bag. There are instructions on this here card." He handed her the sack. "Mind the flying kernels, if there are any. Have fun making it."

After a quick stop at the bakery, Beca and Chloe were headed back to campus. Besides Jesse's gift, they had bought brie en croute, two baguettes, and a few jars or jam. It was only 6:45 when they got back to their dorms, which allowed Beca just enough time to change. She wanted to surprise Jesse with what she had bought for him, so when she arrived at the treble maker's house fifteen minutes later, she unlocked the door using the key he gave her. She had already looked up how prepare the brie, so she heated the oven and slid the pan of French cheese inside.

"What are you doing, girl?" Beca whirled around to see Donald leaning against the wall.

"Jesus, fuck! You scared me. I'm making something for Jesse, if you must know." She replied, in a mock-annoyed tone. "Why are you here? I thought the trebles were going clubbing tonight."

Donald laughed and playfully pushed her out of the way so he could look in the plastic bags she brought with her. "I decided to stay in tonight. I don't much like going clubbing anymore. I already have a girl." Ever since the riff-off, Donald and Stacie had been making goo-goo eyes at each other. Beca was glad that Aubrey had relented on the no-treble rule. "Damn, looks good, Mitchell. I'll be wanting some of that."

Beca pushed him to the door, "Go hang out with Stacie. I'm sure she'd love to make something for you." Donald knew this was a weak attempt to get him to leave, but he did anyway. As he got to the door, Beca called after him. "Hey, what's Jesse's favorite flavor of jam?"

"I don't know, I'm not his girlfriend." He teased.

"Better not be!" She could hear his laugh fading into the distance.

Beca glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:06. She put the jam in the fridge, cut up the baguette, and checked the time on the brie. A brief internal debate concluded that she wouldn't be waiting for Jesse to get here to pop the kettle corn. She read the label on the bag of kernels.  _Easy enough._  The more difficult problem was finding the oil she needed for the pan. She finally found it in a cupboard above the stove. She wondered momentarily who did the cooking, seeing as most of the Trebles enjoyed take-out and no-effort meals.

She had just finished washing the popper when she heard her phone go off. She set it on the stove with some oil so it could heat up while she answered the message.

_**I'll be at the Treble house in five minutes or so. Meet me there?** _

_Sure, I'll just get changed now. Be over soon._

Beca smiled, and checked the heating oil. She opened the lid, put in a few kernels, closed it and turned the crank. It took a little while for the first kernel to snap, but the other two followed quickly after. She added a cup of kernels along with some of the mix the man gave her. Lid closed again, she turned the handle once more. The label said about three minutes. She was just beginning to pour he popcorn in a bowl when she heard a car pull up.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

She hurried to clean up her small mess, and erase her trace from the kitchen. She was scrambling to Jesse's room when the jiggling of keys could be heard. The lock rattled and Jesse was inside, calling for Donald who he must have known had stayed home. When no one answered, his footsteps came closer. His light was out and his door was closed; little did he know, his girlfriend was on his bed waiting for him.

His frame was momentarily silhouetted against the light from the hall, then he turned on his light. He wasn't looking in her direction, so she found this the perfect moment to begin the dialogue she'd been practicing.

"Bonsoir, mon beau." She spoke just loud enough for him to hear. He yelped as his face snapped in her direction. She was reclined on his bed with the bowl of hot popcorn resting on her lap. "Venez-vous ici souvent?"

"Jesus, Bec, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He scolded me teasingly.

She pretended to pout. "Aren't you going to ask me what I got for you?"

"You have something for me?"

"Not including the kettle corn which I will help you eat? Yeah."

"What is it?" He said curiously. Beca jumped up from is bed, handed him the bowl and walked into the kitchen. She could hear him munching on the snack as he followed her. She displayed the baguette and opened the fridge to show him the jams, surreptitiously checking the timer on the brie.  _Two minutes._ Beca decided she would use the extra time to her advantage.

"Embrasse-moi." Knowing he didn't speak French, she coupled the words with actions that would give him a hint. She tapped her lips with her finger and wound her arms around his neck. Her nerd didn't miss a beat. He pulled her into him and captured her lips in a kiss so sweet, she trembled. His tongue darted out and traced a line of fire across her lips; she opened them invitingly. He tasted the inside of her mouth, tickling the area right behind her teeth, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Tu me rends folle." She murmured softly, "You're driving me crazy."

He smiled and kissed her, placing butterfly kisses on her nose, eyes, and finally her mouth. His actions were interrupted by the timer, which rang out and made Jesse jump. "I think it's your plan to give me cardiac arrest before the night is over." He groaned.

Beca smirked at him, grabbed an oven mitt, and pulled the French cheese out of the oven. The shell was golden brown and it smelled heavenly. Her mouth watered. She set it down on the counter next to the slices of bread, "Careful it's hot." She opened the fridge and pulled out the three jars she brought with her. "Pick your favorite."

Jesse selected the small jar of raspberry jam, and Beca grabbed the blackberry. The cut a small amount of the cheese pastry, placed it on a slice of baguette, and smothered it with blackberry. It made music in her mouth. Jesse followed suit, biting in and eyes widening.

"What  _is_ this?" He said with his mouth full. "It's  _amazing!_ "

Beca swallowed, "It's brie en croute. Brie cheese baked in a pastry shell. My mom introduced me to it; I've been hooked ever since."

"Well, milady, it's time for our movie. We'll bring these with us." Beca placed the slices of baguette into a bowl, carefully picked up the brie with an oven mitt, and walked to his room. Jesse picked up the bowl and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. Once in his room, they set the food out, and settled in. Jesse grabbed his laptop and two DVD cases. "So! Pirates of the Caribbean or Avatar? Choose wisely."

Beca smiled cheekily at him, closed her eyes and pointed. When she looked, her finger had landed on the face of a blue guy.

"Avatar it is! There are some really interesting facts about this one. It's written by James Cameron and it was originally supposed to be made in 1999, as a follow up to Cameron's Titanic, but it was so expensive no one wanted to fund it. The effects Cameron wanted were really advanced. It was shot with 60% CGI and used motion capture technology. It's the top grossing film of all time, it put Titanic at second. The Na'vi language was an original language, written especially for the film."

Beca's face must have shown that she didn't really care for the technicalities, "Besides, it's got one of the most beautiful scores I've ever had the luck to hear." He concluded.

Beca smiled, pressed play, and snuggled into his arms as they began to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, mon beau. ~ Good evening handsome.
> 
> Venez-vous ici souvent ~ Come here often?
> 
> Embrasse-moi ~ Kiss me.
> 
> Tu me rends folle. ~ You're driving me crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because most of you liked the French and some of you didn't, I'll make a few changes without taking the language out completely. Mostly because I like having it in there and because I'm going somewhere with it. The changes will be: when she says something French, she will repeat it in English. And it won't be often, I'll cut down on usage. By the way, for those of you who speak a little French and recognize some of the words I use, keep in mind: I'm using phrases. They're not always literal.

Jesse turned off the movie as the credits rolled. Beca liked the movie more than she expected to. It may have had something to do with whoever played Jake, but it may also have been the music. Surprisingly, she had found the music more moving than many parts of the film itself. The alien language was guttural and sensual, the music was extremely beautiful. All in all, it was definitely not wasted time, especially when Jesse played with her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Did you like it?" Jesse asked her.

"Surprisingly," She stretched, "yes."

He looked taken aback. "You didn't think it was too long?"

"Surprisingly no." She smiled at his stupid expression.

He glanced at the clock. "It's 10:10, make a wish!" Then gave her the goofiest grin she'd ever seen on a human being.

"Hmm," She said thoughtfully. She reached her hands behind her head and under a pillow, Jesse was over her and got a very good view when her breasts strained against her shirt. Noticing his distracted expression, Beca took the opportunity to pull the pillow out from underneath her head and whack him in the face with it. "No peaking." She teased.

Jesse began tickling her, and unfortunately, Beca was incredibly ticklish. She squirmed and gasped and kicked and squealed, but Jesse proved impossible to escape. Eventually she began hitting him with the pillow until he gave in. They both sat back and caught their breaths, giggling at each other's attempted grumpy-faces. Neither succeeded.

When Beca's lungs had regained their normal pace, she walked over to Jesse's stereo. She kept a few of her favorite CDs here so they could listen to her music. She looked through, selected one that made her smile mischievously, and stuck it in the player. She skipped to track six and pressed play.

_You've been on my mind. I grow fonder every day,_

_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face_

_God only knows why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go. You're the only one that I want._

Jesse laughed as Beca began a slow dance along with the beat. She mouthed the words at him and swayed her hips enticingly until the chorus came around and she sang along with Adele.

"Dare you to let me be! Your, your one and only!" She sang to him. "Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms." Adele went on without her and she walked over to Jesse.

"Voulez-vous danser avec moi?" She purred. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Jesse gulped, "Uhh, yeah." He ran his hand along her waist and pulled in close to her. Her arms snaked around his neck and hung securely. She mouthed the words to him as they danced. They were simply swaying back and forth, so Jesse took things into his own hands. He grasped her right hand with his and spun her slowly, making sure she realized what he was doing. Her face looked nervous, but she went with it.

Jesse brought their hands together, pushing their bodies apart. Then pulled their hands out wide and brought them chest to chest. Beca was spun out and back in, her arms crossed over each other and her back pressed against his chest. He placed a kiss to her neck as the song ended.

"I like this position." She whispered. Jesse laughed again and went to turn off the music. "I didn't know you could dance."

"There's much to learn, young padawan." He said, bowing to her.

"Shut up, nerd." She threw a pillow at him again and turned away in mock-embarrassment. When she turned back toward him, he was there. How he had moved so quietly, Beca didn't know. She didn't care to figure it out, however. He had a predatory look in his eyes. His hand twined in her hair and his lips landed on hers in a surprisingly soft kiss. Of course, it didn't stay gentle. The intensity literally pushed them backwards until they were kneeling on Jesse's bed. Beca lay on her back and Jesse followed her.

Beca was actually quite surprised. Jesse was normally quite tentative when it came to new territory. She would have expected him to stop and ask her if she was okay by now, but he seemed quite confident now. Beca went with it; she was not going to complain when it was such a turn on. Her stomach felt like it had been set to vibrate. Her heart pounded steadily in her fingers and her throat.

When Jesse pulled back to pepper kisses down her throat, it gave her a moment to breathe and realize what position they were in. Beca was reclining on the fuckton of pillows Jesse kept on his bed, and he was between her legs. His weight was on his hands, but he was low enough to rub against her provocatively. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to bring him closer. Her hands landed on the small of his back and inched under his shirt, slowly lifting it up. Eventually he sat up and tore it off himself. Her pout was erased by another searing kiss.

Beca's fingers traced the ridges of muscles in his arms and the planes of his stomach. He shivered under the wake of her fingers, and began an attack of his own. After a brief look for permission, he slowly removed her shirt. His eyes were lustful as he looked at her breasts clad in white cloth and black lace. He scooted backward on his bed—which was, thankfully, quite large—and began mouthing from the edge of her pants to the bottom of her bra.

Again, he suckled on her fair flesh, and the red marks blossomed across her stomach. Beca whimpered and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her and chuckled at her needy expression. His tongue ran in patterns upwards once again, avoiding her breasts, to her clavicle. She caught a glance of his evil smile before he attacked the sensitive part of her collarbone. Her back arched and she grabbed his mouth, pulling him into a kiss. His tongue delved in to tease the inside of her bottom lip before pulling away. He hovered over her breasts, asking for permission. Beca nodded and guided his hands to the clasp, which was in the front.

"It's in the front? Jesus, these things are confusing enough as it is. Now you're changing them?" He muttered. Beca giggled quietly at his frustration. He seemed to have little trouble, and soon his hands were on her supple flesh.

She hissed as his fingers came in contact with her nipples. She was sensitive, but his fingers were just a little cold, which was oddly amazing. She arched up into his hands and gasped as his cool keen digits made circles that gave her goose bumps. He rolled her nipples a few times, pinching once which caused an actual yelp to escape her.

"Tu me rends humide." She gasped. "You're making me wet."

"That's the idea." His voice rumbled.

This was such a shock that Beca's head dropped back onto the pillows. A mouth joined his fingers and the clash of warm and cold was fantastic. He rubbed and nibbled in all the right places at all the right times. One of his hands traveled down to her hips where he gripped hard enough to leave bruises. Her breathy moans are embarrassing at this point, but she doesn't care to stop. She's too far gone to even think of stopping. Then the decision is taken out of her hands. Jesse stops for her.

She looks up in protest, only to see him lurking at the top of her pants. His eyes search hers for any doubt or desire to stop, both hands skimming along the hem. Beca breathes hard, attempting to articulate her want—her need—to continue. Her need for relief.

" _Jesse."_ She whines, fingers going for the buttons at the top of her jeans. He bats her hands away, opening them himself. He tugs them down over her hips and tosses them over the side of the bed. His hands slowly slide up her legs, spread wide, and back to her hips. His mouth floated above her panty line, she could feel his hot breath on her thighs. The anticipation was tangible as he paused there for a tense second. Then he had the nerve to come back up to her torso. He rained kisses on her nipples and swiped his tongue over the sweet spot on her neck. Beca, however, decided that's not what she wanted. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down.

He chuckled and removed her black underwear, tossing it away along with her other clothes. He kissed her thighs and avoided where she wanted him. She was squirming, practically eroding his bed away, so he held her hips still. He finally licked from bottom to top of her slit, and she released a gust she hadn't realized she was holding back. She grabbed onto his hair and moaned openly. He chuckled or groaned as well, because she could feel the vibrations pierce through her.

His tongue entered her and she began rocking subtly with his movements. A smouldering began to grow in her lower stomach. He sucked on her sensitive flesh and the groans he made told her he was having fun too. His tongue flicked across her clit once and she whimpered and tugged his hair sharply. He mouth was  _way_ too talented to be legal. It wasn't possible.

His lips latched onto her clit and suctioned softly, and his fingers were brought into play. They rubbed along her lips, teasing her. The smouldering was fanned into a flame. His long digits entered her slowly, twisting ever so slightly. Beca's mouth opened to elicit a scream that she couldn't let go of. Jesse pulled back, teasing her. His fingers thrusted shallowly, his breath ghosted over her clit. Beca grunted in frustration.

Suddenly Jesse's fingers slid all the way inside her, his palm lay down and cupped her. The heel of his hand stimulated her clit and he leaned upwards as he thrusted them deep and hard into her. She grabbed his forearm, fingers digging in as she rode his hand. Just as she started to lift off the bed, he slowed and returned to his position between her legs. This time his fingers crooked inside her. Spots exploded in front of her eyes, he sucked her clit and tongued it so savagely she thought she might die.

She grabbed his hair in a death grip as pure pleasure washed through her. Bright spots burst out across her vision, sweat beaded on her skin. All of her muscles clenched and unclenched repeatedly. She felt hot and cold as tremors and heat flashes raced through her body. She cried out his name as she pulsed against him, her fingers practically glued to his scalp, then collapsed.

She lay back against his pillows, afraid she might never get her breath back. She could barely raise her hand to beckon him towards her. When he finally got the message, he appeared quickly, and almost sheepishly.

"Wow." Beca eventually managed. "That was…  _wow._ " She was thoroughly exhausted, but she managed to pull his mouth down to hers.  _Bless that mouth._ She could taste herself on his lips, and it gave her some energy back. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at him fiercely. "How the—where the—oh my god! Why have you kept that ability from me?!" She cried, a little disgruntled.

He rumpled his hair, something he did often when he was nervous or shy. "I wanted to wait until you were comfortable before things moved to the next level. I didn't want you to feel pressured."

Beca smiled despite herself. He was so adorable to have thought of her that way. "Well, the wait was well,  _well_ worth it. Believe me." She scooted closer to him. "Shall I return the favor?" She asked imperially, reaching for his fly.

"No," he stopped her. "No, tonight was about you. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it, I would. Maybe some other time."

Beca smirked but conceded. They snuggled together, Jesse pulling the blankets up over their bodies. Beca appreciated that, her exposed skin was chilly now. Jesse was singing softly, Beca could barely make out the words.

"Borrow the moonlight until it is through. And know I'll be here holding you, as long you mine."

The note faded away and Beca struggled against how much she liked it when he sang to her. His voice was beautiful, but the things he said meant more to her than she cared to admit. "Quand il me prend dans les bras, il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose." She whispered. "When he takes me in his arms and speaks to me softly, I see the world through rose-colored glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Songs used were One and Only by Adele and As Long As You're Mine from Wicked.


	5. Chapter 5

When Beca woke up that morning, she was in her underwear and one of Jesse's long sleeve shirts. Jesse, who was holding her close, probably decided to dress her at some point of the night.  _Dork. Why did he have to be so cute about everything?_  Beca stood up and stretched, the loose button-down shirt riding up on her thighs. It was pretty long which meant she wouldn't have to put pants on to go have breakfast.  _Score!_

"Jesse!" She prodded his side. "Wake up!" His nose scrunched up and he made murmuring complaining noises. So, naturally, Beca hit him with a pillow. "Be a good boy and I'll make you an omelet." She coaxed.

Jesse opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling before taking a deep breath and running his hands over his face. Then he looked over at Beca and drew in a deep, shuddering breath. She looked down at herself. His shirt was unbuttoned and her breasts were barely visible, but the love bites from last night were clear as day. He reached his hand out to her and pulled her down to the bed, kissing her sweetly.

"You do like giving me hickeys, don't you?" She teased him.

"Hell yeah. They look great on you."

"You're just lucky I like them too. Besides," she added, "having them here is a little more convenient to hide from the girls."

"Very true. Now," He sat up quickly. "Were you serious about that omelet?"

They walked to the kitchen to find the entire group of Trebles sitting around and eating breakfast. As soon as Bumper saw he two, he shouted "There he is!" Which set off a chorus of applause and cheers with mouths full of cereal. Both Beca and Jesse looked at the boys in bewilderment.

"Sorry?" Jesse asked.

"Dude," Bumper said, walking up to him and clapping a hand on his back. "Whatever you did last night to that girl was one of the most amazing performances any of us have ever heard."

Beca was entirely too embarrassed for words, but didn't let it show. She raised her eyebrows defiantly, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," said Unicycle. "It was better than porn."

"It was so intense, Benji had to excuse himself." Donald laughed.

Benji's blush was redder than any Beca had ever seen. "I thought we weren't going to mention that…" he muttered. The other Trebles laughed good naturedly, a few patting him on the back. He kept his eyes down in embarrassment.

"Oh, I don't blame you Benji." Beca said to him. His eyes darted up to hers quickly before going back to studying the floor. She continued in the innocently sarcastic way she had, mocking the boys in the room. "Not at all, I mean, I could barely control myself. Jesse has a very talented mouth. He's a vocalist… and all vocalists should be that talented with their mouths, right?" She looked each and every one of the acappella boys in the eye and saw their discomfort. "Right, that's what I thought. Now scram, I need to make this champ breakfast."

The boys scrambled from the room, glancing at her nervously as they did so. All of them, of course, but Donald, who was used to her sarcastic witticisms and Bumper, who was a cocky idiot. Bumper was actually lucky the Trebles took him back. After his stunt right before ICCAs, some of them were really considering kicking him out. Jesse and Benji had convinced them to let him come back, but only under the circumstance that Bumper cut out the dickish attitude towards the Bellas.

"What would you like in your omelet?" She asked, carrying on as if nothing had happened. She reached into the crisper of the fridge and pulled out vegetables. "Peppers, mushrooms, onions, tomato?" She listed them and placed them in front of him.

"Everything but mushrooms." He answered, smiling at her nonchalance. "Oh, there's cheese in that drawer over there." He pointed.

She placed the cheese on the side, grabbed a cutting board, and began chopping vegetables. After a moment or two, he joined her with a knife of his own and helped her.

"Hey," she scolded. " _I'm_  supposed to be making  _you_  breakfast. You can't help me."

"Tough." He replied. "Besides, I don't think I can trust you with a knife."

"Me?" She said, feigning innocence. "I am shocked!" She began waving the knife around dramatically. "You don't trust me? What on Earth would give you the idea that you couldn't trust me?"

"Little things." He laughed, eyeing the knife she was brandishing.

* * *

It was a Saturday, a day after Beca woke up in Jesse's arms and she was seriously missing him. Both of their classes Friday day kept them apart all that evening. Beca had been moping around all that day; it even showed when she was hanging with a few of the girls later.

"Man," Amy poked at her. "What's up with you? You've been boiling like you're on your period or something."

"She's going through Jesse withdrawal." Chloe put in.

"What? You just saw him yesterday or something." Stacie added. Then she took a look at Beca's light blush a little closer. "Oh…"

"What?" The girls chorused.

"Yeah, what's 'oh…'" Amy demanded.

Stacie out her hands up and shut her lips tight, so the girls are turned to Beca. Who, of course, stammered and couldn't form a sarcastic remark.

Chloe gasped. "Oh my God, you totally got laid!"

Beca denied it of course, "No! Well… not really. No."

"My guess is second base." Denise speculated.

"She wouldn't get worked up about a handjob or rubbin' one out." Amy argued. "If she didn't get laid then it was third base. Probably for her." Beca blushed darker, which confirmed Amy's ridiculously accurate prediction.

"Well… since the secret's out… how was it?" Asked Stacie. "Is he good?"

Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of telling them, Beca simply gave in. "Yes, okay? He's fucking amazing with his mouth and his hands and I was surprised I could walk this morning."

The girls were taken aback by this sudden rush of information, and leaned in closer to hear all the details. "He knows how to tease and when to slow down and how to induce the most mind-blowing orgasm I've ever had in my life. He figured out my likes right away and he loves giving hickeys, which is incredibly sexy."

Lilly's brow crumpled, "All the hickeys on your neck have faded. You don't have any new ones."

Beca lifted her tank top shyly to display her budding marks. More than 24 hours afterwards, they were violently violet and red.

"Damn, aren't those painful?" Chloe asked.

"No. Actually they're really… for lack of a better word, nice." Beca explained.

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, I had a guy for a while who had a kink with hickeys. I had them for long time after he gave them. They hurt in a good way and act as a reminder of the sex you had." She said bluntly.

"Oh, for some reason that reminds me of tonight." Chloe said. "I arranged a party with Bumper and Donald at the Treble house with the boys. It's at nine and you all need to come. There will be others invited, of course. There will be plenty of boys to choose from."

* * *

Beca walked up to the frat house with an uncomfortable look on her face. Stacie had given her some of her clothes and told her to wear those. She even lent a pair of scary looking heels that were way too tall to be allowed. Beca had declined those, settling for a smaller pair of her own. Needless to say, the bra pushed her cleavage to its limits and the skirt was riding up her legs. She had already planned to change into some pants she had stashed in Jesse's room. Until then, however, she had to deal. Walking into the party was one of the most awkward situations she'd had the misfortune to deal with. She was ogled by a whole bunch of boys she didn't know and by quite a few of the Trebles too.

Avoiding as many of them as possible, she darted into Jesse's room and locked the door. She quickly changed into a pair of tight black jeans, checked herself over once in the mirror, and bravely faced the crowd again. Sadly, her pants didn't deter the boys who came up and hit on her. She had to say, the amount of bad pick-up lines in the world was horrendous. She fixed a fierce look on her face and hoped that would scare some of these drunken boys off.

When she finally spotted Jesse, it was like the sky had opened up and delivered her a miracle. She staggered over to him and he greeted her enthusiastically. "I swear," she muttered darkly, watching the last boy stumble away from her. "If I hear one more, 'Hey baby, what's your sign?' I'm going to puke."

He laughed. Their conversation did not go far; they were soon interrupted by a loud yell of "Body shots!" and a tremendous cheer of approval.

Stacie appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the couple. "You two have to come and do this. Donald and I are… it's a bit of a couple thing. Then the single people can take over."

Both tried to protest, but were pulled into a room with a pool table and an air hockey table. Stacey skipped over to the air hockey table, quickly joined by Donald. Amy pushed Beca over to the pool table. "Sit down bitch." She laughed.

Beca sighed and did as she was told. She sat down on the edge of the table and prepared herself for whatever nonsense these girls had planned.

"Alright, in case you two lovebirds didn't know, this is how body shots work. You wet an area of the skin and sprinkle it with salt. The tequila shot goes between the tits, the lime wedge goes in her mouth. So you lick the salt, take the shot using only your mouth to pick it up, and the take the lime from her mouth with your mouth. Got it?"

Jesse started to say something, but Amy cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Just do it once and you're done."

Amy poured a shot of tequila into a small shot glass and placed it in Beca's cleavage. A group of people had started to file into the pool room. Beca looked over at Donald, who was already licking a stripe of salt off of the top of Stacie's breasts. He looked quite pleased with himself as he successfully extracted the liquor. He sucked the lime from Stacie's red lips and gave her a lusty kiss. She looked back as Jesse considered her body and where to sprinkle the salt. He smirked before leaning up to her ear.

"I've never done shots before, so I'm going to make the most of it." His mouth found the apex of her jugular and shoulder and licked and kissed it, quickly applying the salt. The he lifted a small slice of lime to her mouth so she could take it in her mouth. Deciding that she wasn't going to let this suck, Beca gave him the sexiest look she could.

"No fair. Don't distract me." He whined before attacking the salt on her neck. She had to suppress a moan, which escaped as a very quiet whimper. Jesse trailed kisses down her breasts to the liquor held between them. It took him a few tries to get the glass secure between his teeth. When he did, he pulled up a little too abruptly which sent little cascades of tequila over her skin and into her shirt. Beca pulled the empty shot glass from his mouth so he could get the stupid fruit out of her mouth. He did so willingly, sending a citrusy tongue to tease her lips after he spit out the rind. Then he bent down a licked the stray droplets from her body. The crowd erupted in general loud obnoxiousness, including Stacie and Donald who had been watching them from their table.

"Girl's turn!" Amy cried, joined by another uproar from the increasingly drunk college kids.

"What?" Beca asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."

However, Donald was lying shirtless with a shot of tequila between his legs right by his crotch. Stacie was licking a long stripe up his ribcage. Beca looked helplessly at Jesse who looked just as unhappy the proceedings as she was.

"I don't drink. Sorry guys." Beca announced to the room. There were some boos and disappointed looks, but Beca didn't care. They shuffled over to a different part of the room and leaned against a wall.

There wasn't much for either of them to do in a crowd of drunk people, especially when neither of them were interested in drinking. Jesse didn't hold his liquor well, which resulted in him having a drink or two, depending on how strong it was, and stopping. Especially now that he spent so much time with someone who didn't drink at all.

"You want to get out of here?" Jesse asked, using the line used in too many movies to count.

Beca laughed. "Yeah." They interlocked fingers and left quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday; Beca was in Psych class and day dreaming about Jesse, as she had been for the past few days. She had been planning her revenge and knew exactly what she wanted to do, but didn't know how to execute it. After drifting off from the lecture for the seventh time to think about Jesse's amazing mouth, Beca gave up on trying paying attention at all. It was only when she thought she made a noise out loud that she realized she couldn't stay here anymore. She quietly grabbed her folder and notebook and shuffled out of the back of the classroom. Luckily, she liked to sit close to the back, and no one noticed her leaving.

Beca made her way to the radio station. She knew Jesse was working, as he didn't have a class in this time slot. It was really lucky for her, because now she could surprise him. When she looked through the door, he was sitting at the desk; presumably doing paperwork Luke was too lazy to do himself.  _Perfect._ She smiled to herself as she pulled open the door to the shop and walked inside.

Jesse looked up in surprise and opened his mouth to say something, but Beca put her fingers to her lips. She ran over to him quietly and sat in his lap, looking around for Luke as she did so. She didn't see the blond guy anywhere, which was even more spectacular. She couldn't take any chances though; she had to be sure she knew where he was.

"Jesse," she whispered, playing with his ear, "Where's the Aussie?"

"He went out to get lunch a little while ago." He murmured quietly. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't have to whisper anymore." She replied, leaning down to tongue his ear.

He grunted with pleasure, "Aren't you supposed to be in Psych class?" He muttered distractedly.

"Probably," Beca said innocently, sitting back so she could look at his face. "But I got bored and started thinking of you instead."

He pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Yep," she confirmed, popping the P out. "I was thinking of Thursdays night," she felt him shiver at the reminder, "and what you did for me. Then I realized it wasn't really a good idea to think about that in a public venue where  _anyone_ could hear me."

Jesse was becoming visibly flustered now. Beca could feel his cock growing hard under her and triumph began to fill her. She wiggled to get herself comfortable, knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Then I realized that I still wanted to do something for you." She continued in her innocent tone. "So I left and came to find you." Jesse must have realized where she was going with this, because his face looked pained.

"Great, Bec." He huffed, "Now I'm going to have to sit at this desk and try to hide from Luke or he's going to think I've got some weird fetish for paperwork. Or boring stuff. Once you go back to class I'm going to be left—"

Beca cut him off, "Oh, I'm not going anywhere. And you're going to use this desk to hide a lot more than a hard-on."

Before he could do anything to stop her, she slid underneath the desk, pulled the rolling chair he was sitting on towards her, and began to undo his buckle.

"Beca!" He hissed frantically, trying to pick her back up off the floor and keep his pants closed. Beca wouldn't have it. She batted his hands away, rocked up onto her knees—luckily the desk was tall—and unbuttoned his jeans. She fondled him through his boxers, making sure he was completely hard. "I'm  _so_  going to get fired for this." He whimpered, but all attempts to stop her had ceased. Beca had won.

"Oh god," he hissed as she pulled him from his boxers, cool air hitting his cock.

"You know," Beca said slyly, as she placed a kiss on the tip of his dick, "You're going to have to be quieter when Luke comes in. Or else he'll think something is going on." She punctuated this with a long lick up his length. He gripped the desk; she could see his thumb curling against the surface.

Beca began a more steady stream of suckling along his shaft, running her hands over him as well, still not taking him in her mouth. Her fingernails and tongue ran softly around the ridges. Her tongue pressed to a vein and he shuddered. Finally, after getting him worked up and as hard as she possibly could, she began taking him in her mouth. Still teasing, she sucked on the head and swiveled her tongue around it. He was grunting and trying to suppress his moans.

Beca slowly lowered her head farther down his length, relaxing her throat and going as far as she could. When she felt him hit the back of her mouth, she hummed deeply. Jesse whimpered and slid a hand down to his leg. Beca gripped it as she began to move her head faster, drawing yelps and grunts from him. He squeezed her hand tightly as her tongue moved along his cock.

Beca leaned back to catch her breath, releasing his cock from her mouth. She blew on his wet skin, making him shiver before taking the head back into her mouth. She paid plenty of attention to his head, suckling and running her tongue around it in circles. Once again, she pulled back and began stroking him with her hands. One hand fluttered down and cupped him through his jeans, her other hand moving quickly. She switched between light and fast and deep and firm. Her fingers twisted and feathered along the ridges of his cock.

When she noticed his increased breathing, she took him in her mouth once again. Her lips and her hands met as she stroked him in opposite directions. She sucked deeply, humming and making soft moans. She knew he could hear her and his hips soon started moving of their own accord. She held his hips down into the chair and slowly sucked his length into her mouth again. She gagged a little as his cock hit the back of her throat, but she kept going, knowing he was close. She hummed and used her tongue and pawed him through his pants.

Both his hands were now under the desk, scrabbling for something to hold onto as he got nearer and nearer to the edge. Beca grabbed his hands and guided them to the back of her head. His fingers instantly curled in her hair as he made gentle little thrusts into her mouth. She relaxed and allowed him to do so, working with him as he grew more erratic. With one final pulse, she grabbed him and pumped his shaft into her mouth. She sunctioned with her lips and squeezed her fingers until she felt his seed hit her tongue.

He shuddered, slowly stopped moving and pushed the chair back so he could look at her. She was pulling off of him slowly. Jesse's eyes rolled back a little as she pulled his very sensitive cock out of her mouth and smiled at him. His eyes grew wide when he noticed her tongue dart out to lick her lips. He panted down at her with a crazed look in his eye.

"You," he managed, "Are dangerous."

She chuckled, tucked him back in his pants and patted him fondly. "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

"I surprised him at work." Beca was telling Chloe, Amy and Stacie. She'd gotten used to telling them about these things. It was probably a really bad idea though. "Luke, our boss, was out luckily."

"What did you do?" Chloe asked interested.

"I just got under the desk—he was sitting in a chair—and went for it." She said lamely.

"Do you spit or swallow?" Stacie wanted to know.

"….swallow."

Amy laughed at her embarrassment. "So, when are you planning on having the actual rump-fest?"

Beca floundered for a while. She hadn't really thought of a specific time or place, she just knew she wanted to do something before they got to that point. "I don't really know. What I do know is that it can't be before break, I have something planned." The girls looked interested, so she continued. "I want to get a tattoo for him."

The girls shared a few conspiratorially looks. "I don't know Bec. That might not be a good idea." Chloe said uncomfortably. "What if you guys break up? I don't want to be the negative one here, but as your friend I have to tell you things you don't want to hear."

"Yeah, imagine being stuck with his face or his name on your body for the rest of forever." Amy chimed in.

"Oh! Jesus, I don't want that kind of tattoo! I want a script tattoo." The girls looked at her blankly. "Scripted… words. I want words. And not his name. I'm not stupid."

They made noises of realization. "So," Stacie piped up. "What do you want it to say?"

" _Quand il me prend dans les bras, il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose."_

"God, you speak French? So hot. What's the saying mean? What's its significance?"

"It means:  _When he takes me in his arms and speaks to me softly, I see the world through rose-colored glass._ " The girls cooed over the meaning. "It's something I said to him after… I said to him last Thursday."

"Where's it going to be?" Amy asked. "Right above your twat?"

Beca slapped her arm playfully, "No! It'll be on my side. Jesus… pervert."

The girls all laughed. Chloe's phone chimed. "Oops, that's my mom. Gotta go girls."

Beca jolted as Chloe left the room. "That reminds me, I've got to talk to my mom as well. See you guys."

She began dialing her mom's number as she left the room, behind her Amy and Stacie were talking about menthols and blowjobs. Beca shook her head as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Hey mom? Yeah, can I come home for a few days when break starts? I've got to visit Rachel."

At the mention of her friend and tattoo artist, her mother moaned. "Are you going to get another tattoo? You already have, like, ten."

"I have four, soon to be five. Can I come home?" Beca pressed.

"Yeah, whatever." Her mom consented grumpily. Beca knew it was just an act; her mother would be thrilled to speak to her face to face. Especially about Jesse.

"Thanks! I've got to go and get my affairs in order. Bye mom, love you."

Now all she had to do was let Jesse know she couldn't go to his family's house with him. She was a little put out, but knew that it would be worth it when he saw his gift. She excitedly stuffed her phone into her pocket and went to see Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to skip over most of break. It won't be interesting for them to be apart, especially for two weeks. Yes, the break is two weeks. No worries, they will be reunited quite soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca walked into the little shop confidently, setting the little bell on the door ringing. A auburn haired girl was hunched over a desk sketching something out.

"Be with you in a minute." Rachel called, not looking up from her work.

"Hey sugar. Don't I get a kiss?" Beca asked sardonically.

Rachel looked up and her eyebrows rose. "Oh, it's you." She said, looking Beca up and down. "Sorry, we're closed."

"Bitch, come give me a fucking hug!"

Rachel laughed and put her tools down, running over and giving the shorter brunette a bone crushing hug. When they separated, Beca looked Rachel over. She looked good; she had lost some weight and gained a few new tattoos. Other than the sleeve on her right arm and a tribal band on her left, she had added a rose on her left shoulder and a cat peeked out from under her shirt.

"Are you checking me out?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Totally. Digging the new ink. Besides, it's hard to not check you out when you're wearing those clothes." Rachel was wearing combat boots, tight jeans, and a shirt that showed off her cleavage and belly ring.

"Yeah, I'm hot. Anyway, why are you here?"

Beca handed her a piece of paper with the French saying on it and waited. Rachel looked it over before grabbing her sketchbook and sitting down. "Black and cursive script, I assume?"

"You know me."

"Pretty saying, I like it. What brought this to mind?"

"My boyfriend, Jesse." Rachel's hand stilled and she slowly lifted her eyes to Beca's face. Beca laughed, "Don't look at me that way. I'm not a robot; I'm allowed to have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, duh, of course. But you've never been with a guy to the point of tattoos for him. How long has it been?"

"Almost two months…"

"Shut up! Damn, he must be one hell of a guy. You have to tell me all about him."

"Finish the draft and I'll tell you while I'm getting inked."

* * *

A few days after her day with Rachel, Beca headed back to campus. Leaving was one of the most difficult situations she'd been in since leaving for college the first time. As she packed the taxi, her mother burst into tears and pulled her into an uncomfortably tight hug while the driver watched awkwardly. Beca had extracted herself carefully, kissed her mother on the cheek and assured her she'd be back sometime during summer. Then she had gotten into the taxi as fast as she could.

Being back on campus was like a breath of relief. Even though Jesse wasn't due back for about another week, Beca was glad to just be away from her mom. Her mom was great, but clingy and emotional. It was probably the reason Beca had become quite the opposite. The first thing Beca did when she got back to her dorm was sigh that Kimmy-Jin wasn't there. Perfect. She ignored her bag which needed to be unpacked and pulled open her laptop instead.

 _Skype with me?_ She texted, hoping he was near a computer and available. She had missed his face and voice and—someone help her—all his nerdy jokes.

_**Of course.** _

His text instantly lifted her spirits and blasted them through the roof. She pulled open the window and called him. She couldn't stop smiling as he appeared in the little window.

"Hey you." He called, "How was your mom's?"

Beca grimaced, "Let's say I'm glad to be back in my dorm."

"That bad?" Jesse laughed.

"Not too bad," Beca considered. "It's just the hugging and constant talking and interrogations about my mystery guy—her words, not mine—can't be made up by her awesome cooking. I love the woman, but she's a bit over-the-top for me."

"And you're not over-the-top at all." Jesse teased.

"Nope, I am the picture of subtle and demure." Beca replied with a straight face. "How's your vacation been?"

"Boring. My parents have also been keeping the pressure on about you. They can't get enough information, mostly because I'm not really saying much to them."

" _You say too much to me!"_  A voice called distantly. Beca raised an eyebrow as a guy who looked in his early twenties came in through the door. He was a bit taller than Jesse, with darker and longer hair.

"He won't shut up about you. It's getting a bit annoying, but I can see why he carries on the way he does. You are one sweet piece of—"

"Okay, that's enough talking Dean." Jesse said, pushing the guy out of the door and closing it in his face. "Sorry, that's my older brother, Dean. He doesn't really have a functioning mouth filter, so he says whatever he thinks."

"Cute." Beca said sarcastically.

There was a knock on Jesse's door. "Dude, mom wants us downstairs for dinner soon. Come on."

"I'll be down in a minute." Jesse called to his inpatient brother. "Sorry."

"That's alright, I'll probably just go down to the station and see if I can pick up some extra hours. See ya."

He smiled at her, "Bye."

* * *

Luke was in the booth when she came in, so she walked up and tapped on the glass. He looked at her with an annoyed look on his face, then jumped up as if he had suddenly remembered something. He fished something out of a bowl on his desk and sauntered out of the studio door.

"Here," he said, tossing it at her.

A flash of silver and she caught the keys—surprisingly—and looked at them. "What's this for?" She asked suspiciously with her eyebrow raised.

"If you're not careful, your face is going to get stuck that way." He laughed at her. "It's keys to the store. I want you to come in and play your music more this week, since you're back."

"Oh, thanks!" Beca smiled genuinely at Luke for the first time in a long time.

"Where's lover boy?" That quickly wiped the happy look off her face.

"He's visiting family, if you must know."

"Good. Now I don't have to worry about you to getting it on in here. I am leaving for the beach until class starts up again and I don't need two freshmen humping like bunnies while I'm away." Beca was seriously fed up with his speech, and turned away. "We have a new shipment of CDs in, so you should have all of those done by the time I'm back."

The blond grabbed is coat and headed out the door, turning up his collar like it was cool. Beca shook her head and began stacking CDs. She sent Jesse a text, updating him on Luke's hiatus and hoping to keep herself from boredom. She struck a nice little work environment, playing her music over the speakers and texting Jesse while continuing the monotonous task of CD stacking. She closed up shop around six, eventually getting tired of the work she'd been doing for two hours.

She kept this routine up for four days, coming in before noon leaving only for lunch or when she locked up. The best days were when she brought her laptop and Skyped with Jesse so she wasn't alone. Thursday evening she was walking out of the shop, sadly he hadn't been able to Skype with her because his mom had taken them to the beach. He had made up for it by sending streams of texts telling her he missed her and the like.

Beca unlocked her dorm and flicked the switch, instantly illuminating her bed and, more importantly, who was on it.

"Jesse!" She cried, running over and colliding with him on her bed. He had no time to reply to her enthusiastic greeting before she was kissing him. Her lips sealed themselves to his and she grabbed his face passionately. He moaned in surprise, leaning into Beca and returning the kiss heatedly. She broke away from his mouth and panted. "I missed you." She punctuated every word with a kiss on his nose, eyes and finally his lips.

His tongue darted out and caressed her lips; she groaned and allowed their tongues to dance. She sucked on Jesse's lip he nibbled hers in return. Beca began pushing Jesse backwards until he was lying flat and she was straddling him. Her fingers interlocked with his and she slid their hands above Jesse's head. She held his arms there with one hand while the other one traveled to press itself to Jesse's chest. His heart pounded against her palm.

One of his hands freed itself and ran down to her waist and squeezed her hip gently. "Bec, sweetheart," He panted and they pulled apart. "Not that I don't  _love_ where this is going, but we need to stop." She pouted. "No, don't give me that face. I want to do this the right way, you can't just ambush me; I have plans."

Beca sulked for a moment, but soon settled down. She tucked herself into Jesse's side and waited for her breathing to calm. "Thank you for coming here to surprise me. It was very nice."

Jesses chuckled, "I was actually a bit afraid Kimmy-Jin would be here. I knocked first to check, but I can't imagine she'd be happy to see me either way."

Beca giggled. "I've been thinking—"

"That's dangerous." Jesse teased and Beca punched him lightly on the arm.

"I've been thinking you should play drums for one of my mixes. Do you know Mr. Saxobeat?" He nodded. "I want you to play that."

"Anything for you." He consented.

" _Anything_?" She mocked.

"Now  _that's_ dangerous." Jesse laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first time together is coming up, so prepare yourselves. Jesse will have watched so many movies, it's bound to be the epitome of romantic. If any of you have any suggestions as to what movie references I should put in there, go right ahead. I don't know if I'm going to do rose petals, but that's the gist of where you guys should be going with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca woke up the next morning to find that Jesse had left her dorm. They had fallen asleep together last night, but he had apparently taken off before she awoke. Beca pouted a little until she noticed the note on her bedside table. She snatched the folded piece of paper and shook it open to read Jesse's familiar scrawl.

_Beca,_

_Sorry I had to leave before you woke up, but I've got a lot of preparations for this evening. I'd like you to meet me at the Treble house at 5:00 this evening. I am going to make sure the guys are gone, don't worry. I have a lot to do, but don't be hesitant to call or text me if you need something. You don't need to wear anything specific, we won't be going out._

_Jesse_

Beca smiled and a feeling of warmth emanated from her stomach. When she read, " _we won't be going out…"_ her stomach jittered nervously. She was still a virgin, mostly because she'd never maintained a very long relationship with anyone before. Jesse knew, of course. Beca had told him not long after they started dating.

The clock reminded her that it was after 12:00, so Beca decided to devote the day to herself. If Jesse was busy, she was going to keep herself busy as well. After having a nice large brunch, she tried to get her mind off of the evening to come. She tried to mix tracks, but would find herself thinking about Jesse's shoulders or biceps or ass. She couldn't concentrate worth shit.

Eventually she went to the studio so she could continue working and hopefully kill time for the next four hours. For some reason, it was still only 1:30. Stacking CDs didn't make the time go faster and it was such a mindless job that she couldn't keep her mind off Jesse. After an hour and a half, she completely gave up. As she was leaving, a thought struck her.

She called Chloe and asked to use her apartment's bath. She made the short drive, found the key hidden in a fake doorbell, and walked into the classy flat. It was full of warm colors and smelled like roses.

Beca ran the bath, filling the tub with steaming water. She grabbed her shower bag (which she had dropped by her dorm to grab) and pulled out a bottle of bath oil, scrub and body lotion. All were gifts from her mother. She unwrapped them and poured a few drops of the bath oil in the hot water. Beca set the rest aside, quickly sinking into the warm water. She sighed and simply lay boneless for a while before grabbing the rest of her supplies. She exfoliated and shaved and paid way more attention to her body than she normally did.

When her body was smooth and the water was getting cold, Beca got out, wrapping a large fluffy blue towel around her waist. She sank down onto the carpet on the bathroom floor and grabbed the body lotion. She poured a small portion onto her palms and began to lavish her body with the stuff. She smelled like rosemary and mint when she was finished, and felt more than a little embarrassed to be doing this in someone else's place. She was simply happy Chloe was gone for break.

Wrapped up once again in the towel, Beca grabbed her phone and called Chloe.

"Hey baby," Chloe answered. "What are you wearing?"

Beca laughed at her friend's fake flirting and looked down at herself. "A towel, actually. And I'm alone in your room." She teased.

"Ooh lala, what are you doing in my room?" Chloe inquired.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a dress."

Chloe pretended to choke and then gasped, "What? A dress?" She mocked. "Oh no, who died?"

"Very funny, ginger." Beca called over the red-heads loud laughter. "I was thinking something darker in color and short—"

"Oh! I have the perfect thing. It's hanging in my closet. Charcoal grey, longish sleeves, knitted. It would look great on you!"

"Great, thanks." Beca muttered as she found the dress and held it against her, peering at her reflection.

"Why do you want a dress?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Bye Chloe." Beca hung up before the ginger could get in a word. She turned her phone off and put her clothes on.

The knitted dress Chloe suggested was great. It hugged her curves and ended mid thigh. Beca was getting nervous, the way she was dressed made this all so real, and it hit her full force exactly what she was going to do. She sat on the bed, trying to calm her heart rate before she left. When the clock said 4:45, Beca walked out to the car and drove over to the Treble house.

She could hear music playing as she walked toward the door, which was open and waiting for her arrival. Chase and Status's  _Blind Faith_  was pouring out of the house. Beca smiled as her steps matched the beat. Jesse was waiting for her when she walked in. She had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen at her outfit.

"You didn't have to dress up, you know." He said as he pulled her into an embrace and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I know. I wanted to." Beca smiled into his chest.

Jesse pulled back and looked at her face. "You haven't eaten, have you?"

Beca shook her head, and Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dining room. There were a few candles set around the dim room. There was a thick blanket laid with a bottle and a platter of fruit. They sat down across from each other and Jesse gestured to the single wine glass he had set out. "Sparkling cider?" He offered. She nodded. "Do you mind if we share a glass?"

Beca eyed him suspiciously, but shook her head. He poured the cider into the glass, which immediately fogged up with cold. Beca looked at the fruit that was sitting on the blanket in front of her; there were raspberries, strawberries, grapes, a peach, and a bowl of pomegranate seeds. Smiling, she selected a raspberry and sucked it into her mouth. Then she picked a strawberry and held it out for him. He slowly extracted the fruit with his teeth.

The song changed, and a slower one called  _Fade Into You_. Mazzy Star's sensual voiced washed around them and gave Beca more confidence.

She smirked at him as she considered the fruit. She picked up a rather large strawberry and bit into it; some of the juice escaped and she happily licked her lips to recapture it. Jesse watched her as he picked up a small knife and began slicing the peach. Little rivulets of peach juice spilled onto his fingers. He held a slice out for Beca and she picked it from his fingers with her lips, keeping eye contact as long as she dared.

Losing nerve slightly, Beca picked up the glass of cider and brought it to her lips. The cool liquid cascaded into her mouth, bubbles bursting deliciously. When she put down the drink, Jesse was holding out a few grapes for her. She leaned forward and sucked them from his hand. She kissed the tips of his fingers before pulling back. He cut another slice of peach and ate it distractedly. Apparently he was more interested in the way Beca was humming in delight as she popped raspberries in her mouth.

He took a swig of cider, watching her over the rim of the glass. Her lips were stained red by the fruit, and her tongue darted out to catch stray beads of juice. He held the glass out for her, and tipped it up for her to drink. She pulled back too quickly and a few droplets of it slid down her chin and neck, leaving a trail down into her cleavage.

"Oops." She said cheekily, looking at Jesse lustily. He moved the fruit out of the way before he leaned forward and ran his tongue down the path of the liquid. He suckled along her neck and nibbled his way down to her breasts. His tongue caught the splashes of cider before he kissed his way her to her lips. She grabbed his neck and pulled him into her, breathing heavily. His lips caressed hers softly, his tongue teased hers. When he pulled away, she whined softly. He rocked back on his knees and brought something out from behind his back.

"Chocolate?" He asked, and Beca raised her eyebrows.

"I doubt I'd ever turn down chocolate." Beca replied sardonically.

Jesse laughed as he unwrapped the Lindor truffle. He raised one to Beca, and she leaned forward, taking it between her teeth. She bit it in half and the chocolate melted onto her fingers when she held the other half in her hand. She offered the rest to him, but he declined. He was cutting another chunk of peach, which resulted in peach nectar running down his wrists and descending his arm.

Deciding he was just too tantalizing, Beca scooted over next to him and gently took his arm in her own. She slowly licked the juice off of his skin, sucking gently on his fingers when she reached them. She placed a kiss on the tip of each digit, looking him in the eyes. They were dark and crazed. Beca was feeling very proud of herself at the moment. She smiled seductively at him and he jolted upward. He extended his hand and helped her up, blowing out the candles before bringing her to his room.

Jesse covered her eyes before she could walk in. "No peeking." He said firmly. Beca could tell this was where the music was coming from, now Peggy Lee's rendition of  _Fever_. She heard and smelled the flare of a match. There was another scent in the room, something sweet— "Okay, open." Jesse called.

The dim room was littered with lit candles and sweet pea blossoms. She smiled as Jesse walked over to her and ran his fingers up her arm. She shivered with delight and kissed him softly. "I didn't think you'd appreciate the cliché rose petal thing, but I thought you'd like it if they were your favorite flowers." He quirked his eyebrow and she nodded silently.

His hands lifted to her face, fingertips barely grazing her cheekbones and nose, traveling down to cup the back of her head. He pulled her in slowly, his lips descending on hers softly. His tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. She groaned and her hands twisted into his hair. She pulled him roughly into her, lips parted and tongue seeking. He caressed her bottom lip and behind her teeth with his tongue. He tasted like peaches and strawberry, and lust rippled under her skin. She nipped his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth.

They were waging war with their mouths, and Beca reached blindly for the buttons on Jesse's shirt. Her fingers shook slightly as she slid the garment off of his shoulders. Her fingers splayed over the taut skin, their lips not leaving each others. Beca's hands traveled down and latched onto Jesse's ass, pulling his hips into hers. He groaned into her mouth, and they swayed together, grinding into the other. Eventually Jesse's mouth tore from Beca's and they panted. Jesse pressed his forehead to Beca's and brushed his lips over hers softly, not quite capturing them.

His lips skimmed over Beca's face as she reached up to take her hair out of the clip. Her hair fell over her shoulders and she threw the clip down out of the way. Beca felt electricity coursing through her body, singing through her lips and the tips of her fingers. She scrabbled for the hem of her dress, wanting nothing more than to be close to him, to feel his skin against hers, to sate the lust for this man.

He bent and pulled her dress over her head and she was left in just her black lacy bra and panties. He stared at her, swallowing visibly as she lifted an eyebrow and stared back. She lifted her hands and ran her fingers over his lips. He kissed them then gripped her wrist and pulled her to the bed. She sank onto it willingly, rolling onto her back to look at him. He followed her, hovering over her body, hands poised on either side of her head. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she pulled him down into another kiss.

He pulled away and reached for a flower. He ran the bud over her skin, starting at her forehead then over her lips. The flower trailed down her neck, to the valley of her breasts, and to the curve of her stomach. Then his fingers and mouth did the same. He reached the edge of her panties and slipped a finger under them, slowly teasing her with one finger. She moaned and lurched into his touch. He pulled them completely off and began making circular motions with his fingers.

With his left hand, ran his fingers up her side so she arched upward. Taking advantage, he unsnapped her bra and pulled it out from under her. He threw it to the side. His mouth closed over one of her nipples, combined with the movement of his fingers, did delicious things to the feeling of warmth at her core. She moaned openly, her hands fisting the sheets. Jesse nibbled as his fingers slowly entered her. Beca struggled to bring air into her lungs, emitting broken moans and pants.

Jesse slowly brought her to a climax, and she lay panting on her back, her muscles still clenching, her body trembling. She stared at him unashamedly, reaching for his belt buckle and undoing his pants. She pushed at them weakly, and he removed them. His black boxers were tented and Beca stroked him cheekily. She smiled up at him and he returned the look, leaning down to her mouth again. Their tongues played lazily, nips and suckles exchanged between them. He placed open-mouthed kisses down her neck, pausing to punish the sensitive area on her neck, and to her breasts. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, releasing it and blowing air over the wet flesh.

She shivered as he kept going lower, kissing every inch of skin all the way down to her thighs and calves. His hands ran over her smooth legs and she whimpered and her knees skid upward. Her position had an obvious effect on Jesse, who now had an incredible view of her body. Her feet placed flat on the bed and she looked down at him expectantly.

"Jesse," she moaned. "Please…"

He felt prickly and alive, so when he did not come to her right away, she went to him. She nearly tackled him in her haste. He fingers and tongue caressed his chest, her hands ran over his arms and his shoulders. She was straddling him, so she leaned down to attack his mouth with her own. His tongue delved into her mouth and she sucked on it gently, and then nibbled his lip. Her breasts crushed into the skin of his chest and she shuddered into his mouth. His hand reached up and held the sweet weight of her breast and she moaned.

Beca released his mouth and pulled herself from the hand that was gripping her waist so tightly. She traveled down to the arrow of hair that led into is boxers. She mouthed at the area, making him squirm and moan raggedly. She reached down and stroked his length once before pulling his boxers off completely. She rolled a condom down his length, stroking as she did so. Jesse made a grab for her as he sat up, he pulled her to him and she slid onto his lap. She could feel his hard cock against her core.

His arms were wrapped around her and her fingers clenched his shoulders and neck. He gave her a look for permission before he raised her and settled her onto his length. She sank down slowly, a strangled moan escaping her lips as her thighs met the top of his legs. They both panted, lips grazing each other as they attempted to regain their breath. Beca was on fire. She could feel him deep inside her, and it hurt but it wasn't so bad as the burn of a tattoo. She knew she had to move, that he was waiting for a sign from her. The problem was she was so  _full,_  she didn't feel like she  _could_ move. She drew in a great shuddering breath as he kissed her cheeks and her closed eyelids.

She struggled to regain the feeling in her fingers, and when she did she realized they were clutching Jesse's shoulders much too hard. She unclenched them with difficulty, her head falling to the crook of his neck. He could just barely hear her strangled  _please_.

He nudged forward and she broke, her silence coming undone. She shrieked and her legs twined around his waist which brought him completely inside her. Her fingers caught in his hair as he made a slow thrust into her. She yanked him forward by his hair, pulling him into a kiss as his hips heaved into hers. Her head rolled back and he peppered kisses along her neck, following her backwards until they both fell into the bed.

Beca was once again on her back, grabbing at his arms which were braced at her sides. He slowly pumped in and out of her, and she became impatient. With one hand, she reached down and pulled his hips forward into her sharply. He cried out and set a more brutal pace. Beca was crying out with every thrust, her hips arching to meet his strokes. His mouth played with her breasts, and then he landed at her mouth.

He was ravaging her mouth with his tongue and teeth and lips. He kissed and licked and bit until they were swollen and red. Her fingernails scratched down his back, and she smiled with primal zeal through the haze of lust that descended over her. As Jesse's thrusts grew more erratic, he reached down with one hand and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Beca cried out and pulsed against him, the electricity washed over her skin until she no longer felt like flesh. Her body was a rippling pool of red hot magma. Her nerve endings sand as if they had been doused in cold water. She was flying through oblivion, but Jesse was there too. She clasped him to her, biting into his neck roughly as her body trembled violently. Lights exploded behind her eyes and she clamped down on Jesse's length. His moan came as the convulsions of her body stopped.

As the shuddering ceased, Jesse rolled over, bringing Beca with him. Her hair splayed across his chest and they simply panted as they came down from their high. Beca could hardly keep her eyes open and her entire body felt like it was going to liquefy any moment. The sweat cooling on her body made her shiver, and Jesse pulled the comforter up around her. He took of the condom, and threw it in a bin beside the bed.

When he turned back to Beca, she was looking at him adoringly through half-lidded eyes. He snuggled into her and her eyes closed involuntarily. They fell asleep quickly, both too tired to do anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Jesse not reacting to the tattoo. All in good time, my pretties. He was a little preoccupied, that's all.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca hadn't opened her eyes in the morning before two absolute facts hit her. She was cuddling with a warm and very male body, and she had had the most mind-blowing sex last night. So she grinned like an idiot, hoping he was still asleep and couldn't see her. She still didn't want to open her eyes. She was so very content to lay there in her cat-like warmth all day and not move. Then she realized she did want to move. Many times, in many positions.

Beca felt Jesse's fingers playing on her side, over the ripples of her new tattoo. "This is new." He said, fingering the letters.

"Hmm," Beca conceded. "I was surprised you didn't mention it last night." She said lazily.

"I was otherwise involved."

Beca's cheeks grew rosy and she opened her eyes to find Jesse's warm and happy face looking down at her. A grin split his face as he took in her blush and down cast eyes.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

"Never." Beca leaned over to kiss him.

When she realized they were both still naked, she rolled on top of him, straddling him easily. He had teeth marks on his neck still, and she had to admit it was really hot to see them there. Beca moaned as Jesse shifted under her. Her core rubbed along his body and she was incredibly sensitive from last night. He pushed her down his body until she was rubbing along his length, which was growing hard beneath her. Beca smirked and wiggled before tumbling off of the bed and onto her feet.

Jesse looked put out, but Beca smiled. "I need to take a shower." She said, giving him a look and turning to walk out the door. When she heard no response, she spun towards him. "Jesse." Her hand extended towards him. "Come on!"

A look of realization hit Jesse and he scrambled out of his bed, nearly falling as his feet tangled in the sheets. He caught up with her and pressed his body to hers. "Wherever you go, I'll follow." He whispered huskily in her ear.

She shivered and pulled him along to the bathroom. She sauntered over to the shower, being sure to swing her hips provocatively for Jesse's benefit. Beca opened the glass door and started the warm spray. The Trebles had a pimped out bathroom, complete with sauna, Jacuzzi, and double-headed shower. The water came from two directions, effectively dousing the entire space. Beca had just closed the door to keep the water from splashing onto the floor when Jesse grabbed her face. He pulled her into his body as he covered her with kisses. She returned them with gusto, placing sloppy kisses on his face and chest and hands.

His mouth traveled down her neck to her breasts, where he suckled her nipples. His fingers ran along her sides, raising goose bumps and making her moan. When his fingers encountered the spidery script of her tattoo, his lips left her breasts to kiss the healing skin. He was on his knees before her, caressing her side gently. After nearly two weeks, Beca was a bit surprised that it was no longer red or swollen in the least bit. Jesses nipped and skimmed the tender area with his lips and teeth. He looked up at her mischievously before ducking down between her thighs.

Beca let out a surprised moan that sounded a bit like a shriek. Jesse lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his shoulder so he had better access. Beca looked down at him, grabbing his hair in her fingers. Her thighs quivered and her legs felt weak, she couldn't believe she was still standing. Jesse was nearly brutally fucking her with his tongue, his lips enveloping her so completely. She felt a quick heat race up her spine and she grabbed for Jesse in order to keep herself upright. Her hands landed on his shoulders while his hands came up and held onto her torso. It was a good thing too, because her arms didn't help much.

"I'm never going to get used to that…" Beca panted as Jesse rose to face her. She kissed him once for good measure before opening the shower door. Swirls of steam billowed out and beckoned invitingly. Jesse and Beca quickly walked in, fondling and teasing each other the whole way.

The warm water enclosed them and they both sighed with pleasure. Beca grabbed the body wash Jesse liked and poured some into her hands. She rubbed the suds over his chest and shoulders, sneaking around to massage his back. Her quick fingers pressed all the right places, and soon Jesse was putty in her hands. She reached around and rubbed his stomach, reminding him she had other things in mind. He turned and pulled her in for a kiss.

Kissing in the shower was odd, but not unpleasant. Beca had to remind herself not to breathe in through her nose, lest she inhale water. Jesse selected the shampoo Beca kept at the Treble house. She had started staying over often enough that she brought a toothbrush and some shower items to stay permanently.

Jesse ran his fingers through Beca's hair, and she turned her back to him to give him better access. She made a purring sound deep in her throat as her head lolled backward. The warm water cascaded over her face and neck, washing away the soap. Jesse's mouth descended on her exposed neck, kissing sweetly. Beca clasped the back of his head and his hands circled her, rubbing her stomach and breasts. She moaned and her head fell back onto his chest. Her hands reached for the wall and she leant forward, grinding her ass into Jesse's cock.

He let out a muffled groan before her turned her swiftly and reclaimed her mouth, pushing her into the wall of the shower. Beca hissed as her back hit the cool tiles, but she pulled Jesse into her body regardless. She hitched her leg around his waist, very thankful for the shower mat beneath her feet. She was still wet and he slid into her easily. They were silent and quick as he pounded into her mercilessly. She clutched him roughly, unable to decide what she wanted to grab. Their moans did not escape their mouths; they simply panted and groaned brokenly into each other's slick bodies.

The smell of body wash and sex filled their noses. The heat of the water simply added to the flames. Their kisses were fierce and full of teeth, but they needed something. Jesse hefted Beca's raised leg so it was hooked over his arm. The new angle caused both of them to cry out, and Jesse's legs buckled. They caught themselves before falling, sinking to the floor. Beca lay on top of him, covering him with soft slow kisses. He turned her over and slammed into her again.

Beca arched her back violently and pulled him to her mouth. Their tongues tangled as he thrust into her. She moaned into his mouth and she saw stars. Her legs wound around his waist and their movements became desperate. Beca's hands grabbed Jesse's ass; her need was acute to the point of pain. She gasped and keened as she slowly climbed to her peak. Jesse was close too, and he rubbed her clit to help her along. It was whiskey to the fire and Beca arched off the ground, crying wordlessly. Jesse followed with a shout soon after.

They lay on the floor for a moment, regaining their breath. Water still rained down on them as Jesse placed gentle kisses on Beca's eyelids and nose. He slowly hoisted himself to his feet, and she dragged herself up as well. They looked at each other before breaking into laughter. They finished washing, sneaking kisses every so often, and got out of the shower.

Once they were back in Jesse's room, Beca collapsed on Jesse's bed. She could still feel her thighs quivering. She rolled on her back and watched Jesse from half-lidded eyes. He was getting dressed while pretending to not look at her. Beca smiled to herself before stretching and allowing her towel to slacken and fall open. Jesse made a choked noise in the back of his throat and turned swiftly away, stumbling as he tried to pull his pants on.

Beca giggled and searched through a basket of stuff before finding some lotion. She began to rub her arms and legs, straying dangerously close to her thighs. Next time Jesse took a peak, his eyes widened at the sight of her rubbing lotion on her stomach and breasts. She lay back and caressed her body tantalizingly. Jesse had dropped his façade and was now openly gazing at her.

"You know my favorite thing about this lotion?" Beca asked innocently.

Jesse shook his head wordlessly, seemingly unable to wrap his mouth around speech.

Beca's eyes glinted as she spoke. "It's edible," she licked her finger. "It tastes like strawberries."

Abandoning the process of dressing, Jesse dived at her and began kissing her sides and arms and everything he could reach. "Minx." He muttered as he tongued her stomach. He trapped both of her hands in one of his before tickling her. She gasped and tried to pull away from him, but he wasn't having it. He tickled her, even as she begged him to stop. He didn't pull away until she began rubbing herself against him.

"No fair. You can't use you womanly ways against me." He pouted at her. She laughed and pulled him into a kiss before standing up to dress herself. Jesse's hands distractedly looped a belt through his pants as he watched her.

Beca rummaged through her drawer and found another pair of lacy panties, some jeans and a blouse. She bent over to pull on her underwear, leaning seductively so Jesse's could appreciate her ass. She'd always thought she had a nice ass, and had soon figured out Jesse agreed. So when she bent over, she did so slowly and gracefully as possible. Next, she searched for her bra, trying to figure out where it had been flung the previous night.

"I'm conflicted." Jesse said.

"By what?" Beca asked distractedly, still looking.

"I don't know if I'd rather see you topless, or give you this and get a kiss of thanks." He displayed her bra, which was hanging around his finger.

Beca walked over and kissed him soundly before taking her bra back. When it was clasped securely, she lightly punched Jesse on the arm. He acted hurt as he rubbed his shoulder. Then he stuck his tongue out at Beca. She returned the gesture and picked her jeans up off the floor and pulled them on swiftly. Her blouse followed, tugged over her still semi-wet hair and smoothed over her stomach.

When she was finished, she spun around and grabbed Jesse's hand. They walked toward the living room and noticed that the fruit from the night before was gone. Jesse's brow crinkled at that, but Beca had an idea of where it went, and the thought sent a pang to her stomach.

As she suspected, when they walked into the kitchen and living room area, many of the Trebles were sitting around munching fruit or watching TV. In one synchronized movement, the TV was muted and Donald pointed a remote into the air. Beca noticed a box and a card on the table. She pulled Jesse towards it as the sound system started.

_Sometimes, something beautiful happens in this world. You don't know how to express yourself, so you just have to say: I just had sex!_

Jesse looked at what was on the counter before covering his face in embarrassment. There was a cake with the icing words  _Congrats on the Sex_ and a card that read  _Good Job!_  with all of the Trebles' signatures on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Beca was walking to the station to meet Jesse so they could finish stacking the CDs. There were only a few crates left, thanks to the time Beca had put in all that week. As Beca rounded the corner, she nearly ran into two guys walking in the opposite direction. She apologized and turned, cheeks burning.

"Hey baby, don't walk away so soon!" Beca stopped and slowly turned around. She was less than a block away from the store as she faced the pair of dark-haired dicks who were strutting towards her.

"Yeah, you don't need to apologize, sweet thang." Beca cocked an eyebrow.  _Did he seriously just call her sweet thang?_

"Can I help you?" Beca asked, her voice dripping with false innocence.  _Why did I wear a skirt today?_

"I'm sure you can," the shorter of the two replied, apparently not catching her sarcasm. He stared at her chest and legs openly before meeting her gaze.

She smiled, "Sorry boys. I don't screw idiots I meet on the street."

The taller guy's face darkened and he stepped forward menacingly. "What are you? Some kind of lesbian?"

Beca's smirk deepened and she laughed shortly. "Of course, if that's what makes you feel better. I've got to get along to meet my girlfriend so we can have raging hot lesbian sex with huge dildos. Bye!" She turned and walked away confidently.

"Dyke!"

Beca pretended to search through her pockets as she turned to the boys once more. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and flipped the boys off before walking into the station. Jesse was peering out the window as she came in.

"Who were you giving the bird?" He asked curiously.

"Just two guys who wanted to get into my pants. Sadly, I'm not up for grabs."

She sidled next to Jesse to give him a kiss. He turned into her and pulled her forcefully towards him. She was shocked, but kissed him back just as powerfully. He blindly reached down, groping for her legs. When his fingers encountered her thigh, he pulled it up and wrapped her leg around his waist. When the other followed, Jesse walked to the door that led into second half of the store. They continued kissing, even when Beca's back hit the door and Jesse used her to push it open. He made a beeline for the desk.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He growled in her ear as he deposited her on the desk.

Beca's head fell back in surprise and she watched him out of heavy-lidded eyes. She caught the fire in his eyes and it sent a shock of heat through her. She pulled him back into her, her fingers running through his hair roughly. His lips and tongue mastered her mouth, and then left, leaving her wanting more. His teeth nipped down her jaw and neck, leaving marks and pulling whimpers from Beca's searching mouth. His hands reached down to the front of her shirt.

The sound of tearing cloth reached Beca's ears and she cried out in shock. Jesse pulled the ripped shirt away from her body, throwing it to the floor. He jerked her tank top over her head eagerly and kissed her skin. Beca reached for his shirt, but he pulled her hands away. He plucked her tank top from the desk and tied her wrists together. She could no longer deny the lust she was feeling; she could feel her wetness growing. He positioned her on her stomach, and she watched him over her shoulder.

She whimpered as she saw him yank his shirt off. Then he eyed her, clad in only a bra and a skirt. His hands ran down her sides and to the bottom of her skirt, which he pushed at until it was bunched around her hips. Beca moaned when she saw the lust in his eyes, and at the noise he unceremoniously slid her panties down her legs. Jesse fumbled with his belt as he watched her; her heavy breathing causing her breasts to rise and fall, tantalizingly close to him. He wrenched his pants and boxers down, stroking himself a few times before putting a condom on. Beca whined wordlessly, watching his fingers dazedly.

He sent one quick look for permission—the only break in his dominating façade—plunging deep within her. Her head snapped forward and she gasped for air, pressing her bound hands into the desk, her fingers curling into each other. His arm wrapped around her waist and his hand traveled to cup her breasts. With one particularly rough thrust, Beca's weight fell to her elbows and her fingernails dug into her hands. The wood of the desk was cold against her skin and she reveled in the contrast between the cool surface and Jesse's hot body.

His hand snaked up to her hair and tangled in it. He pulled, the motion opposite his thrusts. The pleasure pain induced a moan that was stifled against the desk where her face was buried. Suddenly, Jesse stopped and pulled out of her. Before she could protest, he pulled her into a standing position and turned her around. His body nudged her and she sank quickly onto the desk, sitting on the edge.

Jesse pulled Beca's knees into the crook of his elbows, scooting her forward. She let out a hoarse rasping cry as he thrust hard and fast. Dropping one of her legs, Jesse made a grab for her chest, pulling the bra out of the way so he could drop brutal kisses on her nipples. His smell drifted to her, and she tensed around him, which made him moan. Beca was on sensory-overload as she dropped her head back, trying to brace herself and stay upright against his onslaught.

Without breaking rhythm, Jesse leant down, pushed everything off of the desk and laid her back. Her arms were above her head, hanging over the edge of the desk. Jesse pulled her body toward him as he continued to pound into her. Beca's head whipped back and forth, her hips rising to meet his strokes. Jesse's hands came down around her torso, bracing on the desk. Beca's legs wound around his waist, which brought him deeper inside her. They groaned simultaneously and Jesse's mouth descended on Beca's hungrily.

His teeth bit her bottom lip; his tongue teased the inside of her mouth. One hand lifted to pinch her nipple and then caress the pain away. His hands delved into her hair and tugged, which caused Beca to cry out hoarsely. She arched her back, coming completely off the desk. Jesse's motions slowed, he pulled out of her nearly completely before slamming back into her. The sudden fullness pressed the very air out of Beca's lungs. Jesse tortuously pulled out of her, drawing out the moment agonizingly, and snapped his hips forward again.

He kept up this pattern for quite some time, but Beca knew it wouldn't go for much longer. Jesse's breath was coming in rasps and a slow hum was running up her body. His pace picked up and the zing of electricity tingled. When an arm ran under her body and lifted it up just a little bit higher, the tingle became a smolder. When his clever fingers found her clit, the smolder became a burn. Her arms whirled up over her head and she looped her bound limbs around his neck.

The new angle had Jesse hitting a spot within her that made her see stars. She clamped down on him, head lolling back until she was literally hanging on his neck. He thrust into her desperately until he cried out and fell into her body. Her back hit the desk with a thud and she struggled to control her breathing.  _That's becoming an increasingly prominent problem with Jesse._  He reached up and untied her tank top, freeing her hands and then disposed of the condom.

The liberation of her hands seemed to unleash her words as well. "Where did that come from?" She asked breathlessly.

He rumpled his hair and admitted, "I was waiting for you to come in here. I've been planning breaking the Aussie's biggest rule for a while." Beca smiled because she'd been planning the same. "Then when you told me about those guys on the street… I guess I got a little jealous…"

Beca stared at him for a moment before pulling him down to her level. Her lips slanted across his and her tongue snuck between his lips to tease the back of his teeth. She nibbled his bottom lip, holding his face with her hands. When she pulled back, he had a dazed look on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Be jealous more often." Beca quipped. She gathered up her clothing and tugged them in the right place. Sadly, her button up shirt was ruined.

"Sorry about your shirt." Jesse apologized sheepishly. He stood there with his unbuttoned shirt hanging off of his shoulders and the silliest look of guilt on his face.

"I am very glad for its destruction. Besides, there's plenty more where that came from." She teased him and kissed his nose. When he began to button his shirt, she stopped him. He looked bewildered. "If I'm going to have to do this crappy job, I might as well have a really great distraction."

Jesse laughed and went to bring out the last few crates of CDs. Beca walked to the booth and put in one of her CDs. Florence and the Machine's "Blinding" sounded through the room and Jesse quirked an eyebrow at her. She stuck out her tongue and set to work on the CDs. The next few hours passed in a flurry of Florence Welch and Pentatonix, an a cappella group Beca had discovered and adored. They took breaks every so often to kiss languidly over a crate or caress and tease the other.

"We should go somewhere tomorrow. Y'know. Do something special for the last day of break." Jesse said as they locked up the store and headed home, fingers entwined.

Beca eyed him, "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"There's a lake not too far from here. We could pack up today, leave tonight and spend the night in a cabin up there. Or we could leave tomorrow and spend tomorrow night. What's your schedule like?"

Beca thought for a moment before settling. Let's leave tonight." She glanced at her watch:  _1:07._ "We've got plenty of time. How far is the lake?"

"Hour or so drive. We could get there and take a boat out. Then we'd have the entire day tomorrow before having to come back." Jesse was getting excited.

"Okay, dork. I'll meet you at the Treble house in… 45 minutes?"

Jesse kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be waiting with baited breath."

"Come back here and give me a proper fucking kiss." She complained, snatching the collar of his shirt and bringing his mouth to her own. She pulled away breathless and strutted away, not even needing to look behind her to know he was checking her out.


	11. Chapter 11

Beca arrived at the Treble house with her bag, and walked in without knocking. She called for Jesse and walked to the sofa room to wait for him. Benji was sitting in there, practicing a magic trick. When he saw her, he smiled and gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of him.

"Beca! Great timing. Do you have a second?" He asked eagerly.

Beca chuckled at his puppish enthusiasm. "Sure Benji, I'm just waiting for Jesse. What d'you need?" She sat on the rocking chair, looking at the cards in his hands.

"It's a new card trick I've been working on. Pick a card?" He asked it tentatively; as if he was afraid she would say no.

"Sure thing, dude." Her hand reached out and pulled a card from the stack in his fingers. "I don't show it to you, right?"

He nodded. Beca studied the card: three of clubs. She placed it face down on the table and he took it back. He shuffled it into the deck, and Beca was very careful to watch where his eyes were. He dealt each card into four piles of thirteen, face up. Nimble fingers pushed each pile into a vertical line so the face and number on each card could be seen clearly.

"Pick the pile with your card. Don't point to it though." Benji instructed.

Beca did as she was told. Benji carefully studied the piles, and then put them back into a stack in a specific order. Then he dealt four piles again, recreated the rows, and asked her to choose the row with her card. She pointed to it again. Again, he placed them back into the pile.

"Okay, make a fist." Beca was puzzled, but did. "You need to place the deck of cards, face down, in between you index and middle finger. Don't hold it too firmly. Oh, and trust me, I'm not going to hit you."

Seriously confused now, Beca held out the cards. Benji's fist came down and hit the deck. All but one card was left between her fingers.

"Is that your card?" Benji asked confidently.

Beca flipped over the card and stared for a minute.  _Three of fucking clubs._  Beca stared for so long that Benji got nervous.

"I'm wrong, aren't I? Crap…"

"Are you a fucking wizard?" Beca asked the question so calmly, she surprised herself. Benji looked at her with an oddly hopeful look on his face. "How the  _fuck_  did you do that?" Benji winced a little as she stood up to fast. He looked like he was afraid she would hit him.

Beca laughed and soothed him. "Chill, man. I'm not going to hit you. You got it right and that trick is seriously… uh, wow."

Benji blushed. "Thanks…" He still looked nervous. He opened mouth like he wanted to say something, but shut it and shook his head.

"What's up, kid? You've got something on your chest, just get it over with."

"You promise you won't hit me?" Jesse asked.

"Promise." Beca laughed. "Seriously, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No…" Benji muttered. "But you still scare me."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Get on with it, nerd."

"Okay… well, uhm, I just wanted to ask you about Jesse. I mean, I just wanted you to know…" He swallowed. "You know how much he likes you, right?"

Beca blinked at Benji, wondering where the question had come from. Se stalled, not quite sure how to answer him.

As if he read her mind, he quickly continued. "You don't have to respond. I just want you to know that he's crazy about you. It's not a lust thing… although you two have that covered as well, it would seem." His ears reddened, but he pressed on. "I just wanted you to know that and that I think you're really good for him and stuff."

Beca closed the distance between them and pulled Benji into a hug. He tensed for a moment, but when he realized she didn't want to kill him, he relaxed. "Thanks, Benji. I'm glad you said something." She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "You're such a good friend to him."

Benji beamed with pride. Beca realized she was still gripping his arm. She let go and coughed self-consciously. "Well, uh, sentimental moment over. Show me that card trick again."

When Jesse came down stairs two minutes later, he found Beca swearing loudly at a deck of cards Benji was holding. She felt him slip his arms around her waist and press his lips to the top of her head. She grunted in frustration, her eyes not leaving the cards.

"Oh yeah, I could never understand how he did that one." Jesse commented.

"This card deck is fucking rigged. There is no way these steps are going to get the right result every time." Beca huffed. "How do you do it?"

Benji smiled shyly and a bit smugly. "Sorry. A magician never reveals his secrets."

Jesse pulled Beca out of her seat and into a kiss. When he pulled away, she had calmed down. He raised his brow and gestured towards the door. Beca sighed, picked up her bag, and made an "I'm watching you" sign at Benji before backing out of the room.

Jesse laughed at her and put an arm around her waist as they headed out to his car. He put her bag and one of his own into the trunk, taking the other one with him to the front. He settled in, plugged his iPod into the auxiliary and pulled a juice pouch and a cheese stick from his bag. He tossed them to her, and handed her his iPod.

"I'm driving, so you can pick the music."

Beca smirked and scrolled through his music. She was impressed by the large selection of genres. She chose his Classic Rock playlist and picked one that made her smile.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more._

Jesse laughed loudly as he threw his car into reverse and backed out. Beca snuck glances at him, enjoying the way he laughed so carelessly. They sang loudly and obnoxiously together as they got to the highway, rolling down the windows so anyone could hear. Beca's hair whipped around her face and she crinkled her nose at Jesse when he sang to her. The myriad of classic songs occupied them quite thoroughly, but it didn't stop Beca from leaning over to kiss Jesse whenever they had a red light.

_When the lights go down in the City_

_And the sun shines on the bay_

_Do I want to be there in my City?_

_Ooh, ooh_

"Watch the road, you maniac!" Beca squealed at him. He had been too busy serenading her to realize the light had turned green. The car behind them honked and Jesse's head snapped forward as he pressed the gas. Beca laughed in surprise as she was pushed back into the seat for a moment. After a moment of searching, Beca spotted their turn-off. She pointed and Jesse turned the car down the dirt path.

The trees closed in on the car, holding it in a green embrace. In the distance, a brown building peeked out from a clearing. They pulled up to it and Jesse pulled over. He got out and walked into the building. After a few minutes, Beca got bored and followed him. He was talking to a gray old woman with hair tightly curled and pinned to the top of her head. Beca walked up to the counter and interlocked her fingers with Jesse's. She smiled at the woman as she leaned against him.

"Just one night? Of course. Will you be using the lake?" Jesse nodded and the old woman smiled. "My husband and son run the boat rentals, if you'd like to take a canoe or kayak out there. It's very nice this time of year."

She handed Jesse a map of the site and the keys to the cabin. "Be careful of tall grass. 'Tis the season for ticks. I wouldn't want either of you lovely young ones to get bitten."

Jesse and Beca thanked her and left the shop hand in hand. They got back in the car, with Beca reading the map and directing Jesse to the cabin. It was a cozy little place with wooden steps that led to the sandalwood door. Beca pulled the door open, pushed the screen door aside, and walked into the cabin.

It smelled a little bit like biscuits and honey. There was a small kitchen and a couch in the first room. A door led into a bedroom with a large bed and a bathroom attached. Beca sat down on the bed and looked at the bedside table. There was a corded phone and a bunch of take-out menus scattered across the top.

"It looks like they knew you were coming." Beca teased as she held up a menu for a Thai restaurant.

"Yes! Do you think they'd deliver out here?" He asked her.

"Only one way to find out. You can call and ask, I'm going to change. Do I need to wear a bathing suit?"

"No, I was thinking we'd go canoeing not swimming. You can wear it if you think you'll fall in. But you won't." He dialed the number as he spoke, putting the phone to his ear and winking. "I'd love to see you in a bathing suit eventually."

Beca shook her head and walked into the bathroom with her bag. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a light t-shirt, listening to Jesse on the phone. Judging by his enthused speech, the Thai place did deliver out here. Beca shook her head again, walking out of the bathroom with her lighter clothing.

"Turns out they deliver to people out here all the time. Great, we can have Thai food for dinner." Jesse smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Ready?"

Beca nodded, pocketed the keys to the cabin, and walked out into the sun.


	12. Chapter 12

Beca and Jesse walked hand in hand down the gravel pathway, following signs to the boat rental. They shop was small and made of wood, with two doors that swung open and a counter full of various souvenirs. Jesse walked up to the counter and peered at the price for renting. It would cost 35 dollars an hour for them to take a canoe out on the lake. Jesse smiled at the tottering old man before paying him and walking around to the back to get the boat and bring it around. Beca peered at some of the key chains and hats around the shop. She had wanted to get Jesse something, but most of these things were silly little trinkets. Shrugging, she walked around the back of the store to help Jesse.

He was lifting the boat with another man who had red hair and freckles. As she rounded the corner, she heard Jesse say "Thanks, man." The man looked to be in his 30s and he hefted the canoe around like he had been born to do so. Beca followed as the two walk down to the slope of shore that led into the lake. The red-headed man set the front into the water and handed them their paddles. He introduced himself as Connor.

"Once you're finished, you can just leave the boat out, I'll get it later. My parents own this place. If you need anything, just let me know." He shook Beca's hand and then Jesse's before turning around and heading back to the shop. Jesse turned to her and rubbed his hands together.

"Have you ever been canoeing?" He asked.

Beca nodded. "Yeah. I went a couple times with my parents when I was younger. It's been a while though."

"Do you want to do this the romantic-movie way? You know, where I paddle and you sit and watch me and slowly fall in love with me with montage music in the background?"

Beca laughed, deep and hearty in the back of her throat. "Yeah nerd, you can paddle."

Jesse smiled, settled into the front, and waited for her to clamber in as well. Once they were both situated—in admittedly, slightly damp and sandy conditions—Jesse used the paddle to push off the sand bar and into the lake.

The water was an almost alien green, flecks of plant matter floated in it and little fish could barely be seen through it. Jesse pulled the oars into their positions and began to row, his arms extending and flexing. Beca watched his arms almost involuntarily. A smile spread across her face and she looked away, embarrassed by the warmth she felt when she looked at him. She glanced at his face, noticing that he was concentrating on turning the boat around so he faced forward. Soon they were gliding easily through the water.

Jesse paddled upstream, barely needing to fight the slow and gentle current. Beca took in the sights and listened to the sounds: the water flowing, the calls of birds in the back. When she was cast in shadow, she looked up in time to watch them go under a stone bridge. Trees surrounded the lake and the sun peeked through the low-hanging clouds shyly. They both laughed as a bird with a rather obnoxious call swooped overhead. There were few others out on the lake, and Beca reveled in the quiet. She settled back and closed her eyes, allowing the light to touch her lids and turn them red.

She focused on the sounds she heard. Closest to her was the dripping of water from the paddles into the lake. Jesse's breathing was soft and even as he dragged the oars through the surface of water. Several different birds chirped, warbled, and cried around her. A few cicadas could be heard as well. The boat sluiced through the lake quietly, but not silently. Beca could hear the liquid splitting beneath their boat. She sighed and sat up, opening her eyes to find Jesse looking at her closely. She smiled, noticing the way the light from the sun danced across his cheekbones and eyelashes.

They didn't speak for a long time, preferring to communicate with soft expressions and pointing fingers. Beca kept surreptitiously glancing at Jesse from under her eyelashes. She watched the muscles ripple in his arms, the way he took in the view wholly as his eyes darted around the scene. She listened to his breathing and to the little noises he made when he rowed.

As they passed a gazebo, he turned his wrist and peered at his watch. He pulled the oars in, set them against the side of the boat and relaxed. The current slowly carried them downstream, lazily pulling them back the way they came. Beca looked at Jesse with merriment in her eyes, fondly thinking about how clever he was sometimes. He slowly leaned forward, beckoning her with his eyes. They bent toward each other, lips meeting in a tender kiss. Jesse's hand slowly traveled up to cup her face, her fingers stole up to his shoulders.

Jesse pulled back and looked at her tenderly. His fingertips roamed over her face, playing over her eyelids, lips, and the bridge of her nose. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, fingers delving in to stroke the soft locks. Part of Beca wanted to tease him for his romance and tenderness, but the other part of her told her to be quiet. His breathing was coming faster and she herself felt a bit light headed. She could feel warmth growing in her stomach, slow and heavy as it settled. It was then that she noticed something a bit strange.

The birds had stopped singing and the sky was getting a bit darker. Beca took a glance up at the sky and noticed the clouds were sporting an ominous gray color. Jesse followed her movements.

Suddenly, rain began to fall. It was hard and fast; the clouds had cracked open a released a monsoon. The warmth in Beca's stomach was doused as both she and Jesse were soaked to the skin in seconds. Beca let out a surprised laugh, staring across at Jesse who looked as shocked as she was. This made Beca laugh harder and Jesse laughed with her.

"I feel like we're in The Notebook!" Beca yelled over the torrential downpour. Jesse immediately sobered as he glanced at her incredulously. "What?"

"You just made a movie reference!" Jesse shouted back at her. "And it was right!"

Beca stuck her tongue out as Jesse pulled the oars and started rowing back to the boat house. The rain had quickly increased the water in the lake. The current was swifter as it dragged them back downstream. Jesse steered the canoe in the right direction, barely needing to paddle. They made it back to the push-off in record time, splashing their way out and pulling the canoe and paddles up onto the shore. They turned it over and pulled it to a line of others, a safe distance from the rising lake.

Beca grabbed Jesse's hand and they ran for the cabin. She was giggling at their misfortune, twirling in the rain like she was a child. She stopped when she noticed Jesse looking at her. He had fire in his eyes, and she looked down at herself. The rain had darkened her clothing; her underclothes could be clearly seen through her wet t-shirt and shorts. Beca glanced at him, noticing the way his shirt clung to his body. The warmth was back in her stomach. Jesse and Beca rushed at each other, mouths meeting in a frenzy. Hands roamed and pushed and pulled at clothing. They somehow made their way up the steps to the door of the cabin. Jesse opened the door and they nearly fell inside in their haste.

It was warm inside; Beca could hear the sound of crackling. She barely paid any attention. Jesse was the best kind of distraction as he maneuvered her into the cabin and against a wall. He lifted her arms up and pulled her shirt off, kissing every inch of her he could reach. She tore at the buttons on his shirt until they came undone or flew off. His shirt joined hers with a wet smack. Their mouths rejoined, his tongue sliding into her mouth to steal her breath. His hands wound into her wet hair, pulling her towards him so he could keep her there.

Beca broke away and pushed Jesse's pants and boxers down his legs. Jesse pulled her back up to his level, hands on her hips as he kissed her passionately. His hands pushed her shorts and underwear down distractedly. She helped and shimmied out of them, her mouth not leaving his skin. They had both kicked their shoes off at some point, and Beca wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms hung around his neck and she ground herself into him, shuddering and moaning at the feeling the friction gave her.

Jesse groaned and walked her backwards, around the couch and slowly lowered her onto a carpet. The crackling sound was louder here, and Beca looked blindly for a moment before she noticed a fireplace that had been hidden by the couch and the fire that was set in it.

"I had Connor do me a favor," was all Jesse said before setting back to kiss every inch of her skin.

Beca was laid out on a fluffy rug, her back arched as his mouth roamed over her breast and stomach. Beca moaned and lifted herself to kiss his shoulders. She was falling to pieces under him, but she didn't want to be under him. Beca was quick as she turned herself over and straddled Jesse. He looked surprised, but did not stop her. She was watching him, his skin bronzed by the light of the fire. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room for a moment as they simply stared at each other.

Beca busied herself, kissing Jesse: his mouth his face, his neck, and his chest. She ran her fingers along his body languidly, unable to quench her thirst for him. She drank kisses from his mouth like a person dying of thirst. He watched her with his eyes full of affection and something else. Beca rubbed herself against him, and he moaned openly. She lifted her hips and slid down his length slowly, purposefully drawing out the moment. She kept her eyes on his as her thighs met his hips, the fire in his eyes raging out of control.

They panted and Beca moaned brokenly as she lifted herself up and down his length. Jesse's hand ran up her waist, holding on tight enough to bruise. His other hand snaked up her stomach to caress her breast. She smiled as she set her hands on his chest, using the leverage to push herself into a rhythm. Jesse's hands guided her movements, but did nothing more. He was letting her have control. She felt so full; so full of lust and pleasure and  _Jesse_  that it was almost to the point of pain as she moved her hips.

She never took her eyes off of him, watching him through her eyelashes as he came undone beneath her. His eyes grew crazed and his hands caressed her, moving to the apex of her thighs. She whimpered, her rhythm nearly faltering as the zing traveled through her entire body. His breathing became erratic as she clenched around him. As her urgency grew, Beca's body began to move of its own accord. She swayed and swiveled and whimpered and writhed. She moaned softly, and he groaned as they brought each other closer and closer to the edge.

Beca could hardly breathe as Jesse sat up and cradled her body. He did not thrust into her, still allowing her t control the situation. She looked into his eyes, the need to let go becoming overwhelming. He kissed her breasts the best he could in their position, as the feeling bubbled up inside Beca. She couldn't keep it in any longer, she grabbed Jesse's face and their eyes met. Her movements made it difficult to say anything, let alone the words that were so difficult to get out.

"Jesse—" She nearly begged. His eyes darkened with lust and he moaned in reply. "Jesse… I love you." Beca released the words, creating a hole in their wake.

Jesse yelped quietly and his hand urgently held the back of her head. His eyes bored into hers—they were skirting the edge, with only seconds to spare. "God, Beca—I love you." He cried hoarsely. The hole in Beca's chest was filled so wholly and immediately that she cried out. Their mouths fused together as the waves of orgasm surrounded and crashed around them. They captured each other's cries as Beca pulsed and shuddered, her eyes rolling back.

She slowly came to stillness, allowing her vision to clear. She met his gaze with wonder. The glimmer in his eyes told her that she had not imagined what she had said, nor had she imagined his answer. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her soundly. It was soft and beautiful and everything she wanted in that moment. His tongue smoothed over her lip, and he cascaded kisses down her jaw line and neck. In return, she kissed his ear and his jaw, and the sensitive spot between them.

He was still inside her, but she did not care. In that moment she was with Jesse. She was with him in more ways than one and she felt such a heightened sense of belonging. She loved him. It was crazy and unbelievable and so,  _so right._  Looking into his eyes, she thought just how inadequate the description  _brown like chocolate_  was. Brown eyes are like cups of coffee laced with cream and sugar. They are like the tawny coat of a newborn deer.  _Oh, god. She was becoming a romantic._

She tore her mind away from those gooey thoughts and focused on Jesse. Who was humming to her, his nose skimming along her collarbone. Beca listened, trying to figure out what song he was thinking of. He began to sing the words quietly,  _"My girl! Talking 'bout my girl! My girl."_

Beca hit him playfully and wrinkled her nose. He pulled out of her, shuddering slightly. "It's true!" He sang. "You're my girl now. And I'm your guy."

So Beca sang a song of her own. " _Nothing you can say can tear me away from my guy. Nothing you can do can make me be untrue to my guy._ "

They laughed at each other as they walked into the bedroom. Beca pulled on a bra and underwear, settling down to watch Jesse pick up the phone and order some Thai food for them.

They spent the evening eating Thai food by the fire in their underwear. They laughed and talked and gestured wildly with their chopsticks. They kissed and murmured and sat in a cocoon of warmth and affection. Jesse put on a movie, and Beca watched Tim Burton's Batman for the first time. They fell asleep by the fire, wrapped up in the comforter and blankets they dragged off the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

They woke up on the floor the next morning, and they felt different. It was warm, despite the slight chill the rain had brought. As they got dressed and ate cold leftovers, they shared glances full of liquid gold. Beca did not mention her night's confession. Jesse noticed, but respected it. He knew it had not been an accident nor had it been a lie. He also knew that it must have been difficult for her to say, so he didn't bring it up. He put the warmth and love in his eyes.

They held hands as they walked out of the cabin, packing their stuff into the car easily. When they checked out, Jesse told the old woman at the counter to thank her son for him. The woman smiled almost knowingly and promised that she would. The drive back to campus passed quickly. They entertained themselves with music and stupid jokes.

"Hey Jesse, what do you call a fake noodle?" Beca asked him. At his shrug, she answered. "An impasta!" Jesse laughed so hard he snorted, which made Beca laugh at him.

They got back to campus in little over an hour; they found the campus buzzing with energy and flowing with people. Everyone was coming back from break and mingling with friends they hadn't seen in two weeks. Jesse and Beca walked through the quad with bags over their shoulders, holding hands until they were spotted by Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Chloe, and Amy. Jesse's hand slackened in case she wanted to pull her hand away, but she held on tighter. His fingers squeezed hers reassuringly as the four stalked up to them.

"Hey, look at the love birds." Amy teased. "Where've you guys been?"

"Up at a lake about an hour or so from here." Jesse replied casually.

Stacie sent Beca a knowing look, but her voice didn't betray her. "The air must have helped. You look good." She smiled. "My nana always took me to a lake when I was sick. It always made me feel better."

Cynthia Rose looked Beca up and down and nodded. "Damn, I gotta try that."

"You know," Amy said. "Tasmania doesn't have many lakes; I need to go up and see what they're like. Maybe I can find a man who appreciates all this." She gestured to herself wildly.

Beca laughed. "Maybe the Bellas can take a road trip up there someday. I'll run it by Aubrey." She looked at Jesse. "Do you need to check in with the Trebles?"

"Nah, they don't care what I'm up to as long as I come for practices. Although, I should probably make some plans with Benji. He's been a bit lonely lately."

Stacie smirked. "I need to find him a girlfriend. He needs to get past second base, and quickly."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, that sweet little nerd needs to get some. Jesse, you could teach him." Jesse seemed to choke on his own breath.

"Yeah. I hear you're a very cunning linguist*" Amy chimed in.

Jesse turned a light shade of pink as he shot a glance at Beca. He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry… they beat it out of me."

He laughed and shrugged it off. "I'm going to go see Benji. I'll see you guys later." He bowed to the girls, kissed Beca's hand, and walked away toward the Treble house.

Amy stared after him. "Damn. His ass is fine."

Beca playfully slapped her arm. "Amy!"

"What? It is." She looked at her phone. "I've got to go finish a paper before tomorrow. God, I hate history."

Cynthia Rose chuckled before excusing herself as well. "I'm going to go see Denise."

"Get it, girl!" Stacie yelled at her retreating figure. "I miss my lesbian days sometimes."

Beca choked in surprise. "What?"

"Oh, don't be surprised. Almost everyone does it. It's healthy. And oh so satisfying. Anyway, you." She turned to Beca. "I bet you had a nice time with Jesse over the weekend."

"Yeah," Beca answered innocently. "We went up to the lake and went canoeing and ate Thai—"

"Don't play dumb, Beca. I know how to tell a girl who has recently been fucked within an inch of her life. Especially a virgin."

Beca gaped for a moment, then collected herself. "Well, I'm not really a virgin anymore, am I?" She said coolly.

Chloe squealed in delight. "Oh my god! Will you tell us about it? Oh Beca, I'm so happy for you. Is he good? I bet he's good. I've seen hose shoulder muscles. And his hands. I bet he's really good. You're being safe, right?"

Beca sighed. " Of course I am. I'm on birth control and we almost always use condoms. And of course he's good." She was a bit unwilling to give details.

Stacie must have noticed that too.  _God, she was perceptive._  "Let's leave it. She can tell us when she wants." Chloe opened her mouth to protest, but allowed Stacie to lead her away.

Beca relaxed, grateful that Stacie was an observant person. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and sat down on the grass. She sent a quick text to Aubrey before pulling her laptop out of her bag and setting to work on a new mix.

In the middle of pulling tracks from Everlong, New Divide, and Titanium, Aubrey walked up to her. The blonde tapped Beca's shoulder and she whirled around, startled. She calmed her breathing and took her headphones off, patting the ground next to her.

"You texted?" Aubrey said as she sat down. "What's up?"

Beca smiled at the girl in front of her. Aubrey had really come around after the ICCAs. They hadn't talked or been terribly close, but there was a mutual respect and understanding between them. "Yeah." Beca answered. "I was just up at a lake house with Jesse last night and the girls were jealous. Do you think sometime we could organize a road-trip for the Bellas?"

Aubrey pondered it for a moment. "Yeah, that should be really nice, actually. When were you thinking?"

"Uh… well we could go up there for an afternoon. You know, when we'd normally be having a practice, or we could go on a weekend and make a whole trip out of it."

Aubrey grinned. "I'd like that. In fact, I think all the girls would like that. How many houses do they have? I mean, would there be enough room for everyone to stay a few nights comfortably?"

"Yeah, there are enough cabins for all the Bellas. And still enough left over to house a dozen frat boys."

"Hmm… speaking of frat boys, should we invite the Trebles?"

Beca hadn't thought about that. In fact, she was quite surprised that Aubrey would suggest it. Beca guessed that the invitation would be a peace-treaty between the a capella groups. She nodded enthusiastically and the two girls set about organizing the whole thing.

* * *

Beca knocked on the door of the Treble house and waited for a reply. She and Aubrey had decided to ask Bumper if they could use the Treble bus instead of taking a whole lot of cars down. Unicycle opened the door and peered down at her.

"Hey, shorty! What's goin' on?" She raised an eyebrow and he sobered. "Need Jesse?"

"Actually, I need to talk to Bumper. But I'd love to see Jesse as well."

Unicycle called for the boys as the two walked into the kitchen. Benji was eating ramen and Donald was texting. Jesse bounded in quickly, but Bumper sauntered in leisurely. He looked at Beca expectantly.

"Aubrey and I are issuing a formal invitation to you, the Trebles, to a few nights up in cabins by a lake next weekend. It was somewhere Jesse and I went and it was really nice. We could go swimming or kayaking or canoeing. The Bellas are going, I thought you guys might like to come."

Bumper looked at the boys in the room and nodded. "What do you guys think?" They nodded their heads in general agreement. "We'll ask the others later. Why did you come in person? You could've just had Jesse ask."

Beca pretended to be hurt. "Didn't you want to see me?" She chuckled before continuing. "You're actually right. We were hoping we could use the Treble bus to carpool. It's only an hour and a half away, but we don't need to waste money and gas by taking 20 cars."

Bumper nodded again. "Yeah, why not? Jesse, find the keys and go see if it needs to be aired out. We haven't used it in a while, it might be musty."

Jesse went upstairs to search for the keys and came down with a clank and jangle. He grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her out with him. The Trebles all winked or guffawed loudly. Donald yelled "get some!"

Beca shook her head and laughed. "Stacie and Donald couldn't have been more alike if they tried." Jesse laughed.

They rounded the corner and the bus came into view. The Trebles had recently bought it, as it was a waste of money to keep renting every year. Bumper and they guys had chipped in a few years back; they started fundraisers and gave up some of their finer takeout choices in order to buy the thing. Of course, then they pimped it out in order t make it "swagtastic." Bumper's words.

Jesse opened the door and gestured for Beca to walk on. She climbed the steps, bracing herself for whatever smell the boys had left. Oddly, none came. She heard Jesse behind her and turned to him.

"Why did Bumper—"

She stopped dead in her tracks. He was holding a pair of handcuffs. Warmth spread to her core. She could hardly breathe for it.

Mistaking her silence for something unhappy, he lowered the handcuffs and rushed to her side. "We don't have to, it's just an idea. I'm sorry, it was a stupid—"

"You like tying me up, don't you?" She said sardonically.

He looked down at her, catching the glint in her eyes. He nodded.

She pulled his face down to her and kissed him hotly. He was instantly with her. His hands at the small of her back, his lips insistently on hers. He led her down onto the carpeted floor of the bus, hands bringing her arms over her head. She heard the clank of metal, felt the coolness close over wrists.

She gave an experimental tug and found that the cuffs were wrapped around the bar of a seat. She wouldn't be able to move her arms more than a few inches. She saw Jesse smirk as he placed the key on a seat. She arched her back, hoping to entice him into touching her. She got her wish.

One hand fluttered down and felt the weight of her breast. His barely-there caresses were frustrating and Beca whined. He smirked again and pinched her nipple. She moaned openly, still arching her back.

Jesse's hands descended on her, careful not to touch her skin. He slowly peeled her shirt off, letting it settle over her hands. His fingers ghosted over her stomach, settling on the button and zipper to her pants. Her pants too were removed tortuously slowly. Jesse teased her, only just touching her body.

Beca whimpered so pathetically, Jesse took pity on her. His head lowered and he began kissing her. His lips and tongue ran all over her body and she whimpered and moaned. He teased her through her panties, using his tongue to draw out a throaty groan. Beca tried to push herself to his mouth, but he held her away.

He crept up to her bra and pulled it off of her body. It joined her shirt, bunched up by her hands. His mouth closed over her nipples and she moaned hoarsely. He played with her until she was a panting mess, squirming on the floor. As his lips worked over her breasts, his fingers ran down and hooked into her panties.

He rubbed her clit and played with her opening. She was so wet, she could feel it. Jesse dipped into her and thrust his fingers shallowly. Beca was ready to scream in frustration. Then his hands disappeared.

Beca looked to see Jesse standing up and shedding his clothing. He ripped his shirt off and tugged his pants and boxers to the floor. Beca watched him hungrily, biting her lip as she noticed his arousal. He slipped on a condom quickly and looked down at her. He shuddered under her hot gaze and settled back onto the floor between her legs, which automatically bent to cradle his body.

He made eye contact as he slid into her, a moan falling from both of their lips. Jesse set a slow tempo meant to tease her. He kissed her nipples and ran his hands along her sides and breasts. She tried to bring him closer to her, but she couldn't reach him.

Jesse's tempo increased. What he had meant to drive her crazy began to wear on his patience. He quickly abandoned that idea and began mercilessly driving into her. She cried out with each thrust, pressing her shoulders and back into the carpet to get more leverage. Jesse grabbed her by the hips, pulling her up slightly.

Beca tensed up and clenched. Chills and heat flashes created goose bumps on her flesh. She screamed and her arms pulled hard on the handcuffs. He grunted as he tried to hold back his orgasm, but quickly failed. He groaned loudly as his hips stuttered to a stop.

They were silent as they caught their breath. Jesse reached for the key and unlocked Beca's wrists. He kissed the red parts where the metal had bit into her skin. Beca slid boneless up to him. She pulled him into a rough kiss and bit his lip, then laved it with her tongue.

"We definitely need to air out the bus now." She quipped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short love scene.
> 
> The mash-up Beca worked on is based on a mash-up of those songs I found on . The arrangement can also be found on YouTube if you're interested: David Guetta Vs Foo Fighters Vs Linkin Park - Everlonging Titanium [Kill_mR_DJ MashUp]
> 
> *Cunning linguist is a play on words of cunnilingus, the act of performing oral sex on a woman. It was a reference to the musical Cabaret.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Friday, around 2:30, when Beca got out of her Calculus class and started walking through the quad to her dorm. Despite her apparent dislike of school, she was really good at math. And, although she was unwilling to admit it, she liked it as well. She liked that there were definite answers. She didn't have to analyze meanings or draw conclusions. The answers were straight cut, simple, and there. So she left her class in a good mood. And then she ran into her father.

"Hey Beca!" His voice rang through the nearly empty quad and she stopped in her tracks.

She turned and waited for him to catch up, but didn't go to meet him. "Yeah?" She tried to keep her tone bright.

"Sheila invited you and Jesse to come to dinner this Saturday night." Beca groaned internally. She didn't want to be with her step-monster, especially with Jesse. Although she'd been attempting to be nicer to the woman, it didn't stop her from grabbing at the opportunity to turn down the offer.

"I can't. Sorry, dad, but the Bellas and the Trebles are going down to a lake this weekend. We're leaving tomorrow morning." She tried to sound disappointed, but obviously her dad didn't buy it.

"Look, Beca; I know you don't really like Sheila that much, but she is trying to be cordial. Coming to dinner is the least you could do. You don't need to make these excuses."

"I'm not making an excuse. We've already made plans and booked cabins. I've been looking forward to this trip for a week now." Beca explained, a little frustrated that her father didn't believe her.

"Beca, you have been ignoring Sheila for the last five years. She is being kind—" his voice cut off and he was looking at his daughter's neck. Suddenly, Beca's face got hot. She knew what he was looking at. "Are those hickeys?"

His voice was calm, but Beca knew that was a false cover. Dr. Mitchell was angry.

"Dad, let me explain—"

"What are you going to explain to me?" He exploded, his voice a prominent sound in the quiet area. "Those are—unexplainable. Rather, they need no explanation. Is this what you've been doing with that Jesse boy?"

"Dad, he's not just some boy. I've known him for a while—we've been dating for over two months!" Her protests fell on deaf ears.

"No daughter of mine should be out in public with marks like those." He hissed, as if he just realized the volume he had reached. "You shouldn't even have them. You're too young to be doing anything involving… that!"

Beca raised an eyebrow at her dad. "Funnily enough, I don't think your opinion matters. No dad, don't interrupt. I—like Jesse. I really, really like him. I am eighteen years old and so is he. We are both of legal age and I don't live under your roof, so you have no right to tell me what to do. Tell Sheila that I'm sorry, but I have other plans. We can schedule some other time."

With that, Beca walked away. Her father didn't not yell or call after her, but she was seething. She couldn't believe her father had acted the way he did. He had no right to boss her around like that. She was legally an adult, and he treated her like a child!

She was so angry, she didn't realize where she was walking. She'd walked directly to the Treble house and inside. The boys all gave her a wide berth, noticing the glare on her face. She shook her head to clear it, walked upstairs, and found Jesse's room.

"Hey, if it isn't—oh. What's wrong?" He sobered when he saw her face and crossed arms.

"My dad sucks." Beca answered curtly, simply standing in the doorway with a sour expression.

"Oh." Jesse floundered a bit, not knowing what to say. "What happened?"

Beca flopped down on his bed, face down and scowled into his pillows. "He yelled at me because he noticed my hickeys." Her reply was muffled.

Once he'd worked out what she'd said, he responded with a long "ohhh."

She flipped over angrily and glared at the ceiling. "He has no right to treat me like a kid! He has no reason to be so upset about my choices!"

"Well," Jesse said after a moment of quiet. "You are his daughter. It's probably normal to be upset when you learn that kind of thing about your kids."

Beca was flushed. "No, he has no right!" She snapped at him, "He's the one who walked out on us!" She visibly paled. Jesse did not answer; he just pulled her into his arms and held her. After a pulse, she relaxed in his arms.

Jesse ran his fingers along her back. He kneaded the notches of her spine and scratched lightly. She shivered, chin resting on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She whispered into his ear.

"It's okay."

"No… it's not. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She pulled back and smiled. "But thanks for trying to make me feel better about it."

"Anything for you." He leaned over and rubbed their noses together.

"Anything?" She asked, knowingly.

"Now that's dangerous." He said, repeating words he had said to her weeks ago.

She laughed, swung her legs off of the bed, and sauntered to the door. "You stay there, I'll be right back." She called to him, just before walking into the hallway.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom, running the water for the Jacuzzi. Her mind was quickly forming a plan, so she set the water on the right temperature, made sure the jets would stay off, and set out a few towels. When she walked back to Jesse's room, he was lying down, staring at the ceiling. And he was fidgeting.

She shimmied out of her clothes and slowly and quietly walked up to him, straddling his legs. He jumped when he felt her body on his. Her hands ran over his chest and up to his shoulders, down his arms and to the hem of his shirt. She lifted it about halfway and mouthed at his stomach. She used her tongue to trace the arrow of hair that led into his pants. Her lips gifted kissed over the quivering stomach muscles. She kissed her way up to his mouth, leaving a present in the form of her tongue gliding over the seam of his lips.

She stopped by his ear and whispered, "Come to the bathroom. Leave your clothes."

She got off the bed and heard Jesse scrambling behind her. She smiled to herself as she walked to the bathroom. She shut the water off just as Jesse came into the room. He walked over to her where she was bent over the tub testing the water, his arms coming around her body like metal bands. One hand runs down to tease her and she goes limp against him, her head lolling against his shoulder. After a moment of delicious pressure building in her stomach, she pulled away.

"No, I'm doing something for you. For yelling at you." Beca said stubbornly.

"You don't have t—"

"I want to. Then you can do something for me." Jesse raised his eyebrow, but Beca shook her head and locked her lips. Then she smiled and gestured to the water. He climbed in and lay against the wall of the tub, watching her intently. She noticed his shudder as the warm water closed around him, taking delight in his arousal.

She stepped into the water and he held his arms out for her. She ignored them, got on her knees between his legs and sucked his cock into her mouth. She was slightly underwater, so she took care not to inhale at all. When she pulled back, water dripped from her eyelashes and hair. Jesse's eyes were crazed and he bent to kiss her. She evaded him and grabbed some soaped. She ran her soapy hands along his body, pulling his length slowly. He grunted and his fist thrust up.

When he was not admonished, he continued that way, thrusting into her hand until she stopped him. His breathing had quickened and his chest was flushed, she knew he was getting close to the edge. Besides, the waves from his thrusts were getting high enough to spill over the side of the Jacuzzi.

She massaged him with her breasts, and when he saw what she was doing, she could almost hear his brain melting. She used her breasts and her mouth to bring him to boiling point. This time when she pulled away, with a look, she told him to stay where he was. She bit her lip nervously. She was planning something that she hadn't done often. It's not like she never touched herself, but it wasn't often. And she'd never done it front of someone else.

Slowly, almost tentatively, her hand rose to her breasts and she played with her wet skin. She bit her lip again and made eye contact with Jesse. He looked like his brain was going to dribble out of his ears any second. Her hands moved down her body and she caressed her legs and stomach under the water. She teased both him and herself before letting her fingers drift between her legs. She played around the edges, her sensitive inner thighs, stroking her slit slowly. Jesse's hand had struck up a slow rhythm along his length.

Empowered by this, Beca pressed her index and middle fingers into her clit and rubbed. She whimpered and Jesse's hand stuttered on its pathway. With one hand still playing with the weight of her breast and her nipples, she pressed one finger of her other hand into herself.  _Oh._ It was different now. For some reason it was different. She hadn't masturbated since she had been with Jesse, so she didn't know if it was the lack of virginity/ newfound sensitivity or if it was the fact that he was watching, but  _oh._

" _Jesse._ " She moaned brokenly. Her hand was moving faster and she was greedy. Her body soaked up all the pleasure it was receiving and she couldn't decide between staring at Jesse's hands, into his eyes, or dropping her head back and giving up at watching anything at all because  _oh._

There was so much feeling, and as she slipped another finger inside herself, she could hear Jesse. His breathing and his soft grunts floated across to her. And when he said her name her head did fall back against the tub, as if the word had cut the tension in her body. Yet, the tension was still there and it was building and burning and she was wet and in the water and  _oh!_

She locked eyes with Jesse as she crooked her fingers and pinched her nipple. She was unraveling fast. She was a ticking time-bomb. She looked at him and saw he was too and she simply let one word go.

" _Please."_

It was a demand and a request all at once, and it was all either of them needed. And she cried out and he did too, and as soon as he was able, he splashed his way over to her. And they kissed and it was something beautiful. Beca looked at him and she saw that L-word shining in his eyes. She knew it was glinting in hers too. And she knew she did not have to say it. And that was beautiful.

* * *

They were sitting in Jesse's room and Beca was instructing him. After a thorough teasing from the boys about keeping the volume to a minimum, Beca decided to make loud noises in a different way. She brought out her computer, set up the microphone and picked up the right mix.

"I want you to listen to this. I've taken out the drums completely, but there's still an obvious time signature." She handed him the headphones. Before he put them on, she mentioned. "What I'm hoping you can do is find a beat in the song and play it. If not, we can pick on from another song that will fit. But I'd really like to hear one of yours."

He put the phones over his ears, nodding his head in time. After a minute or so, he took them off and nodded his head twice. "I think I've got one. Can you make it a singular audio track so you can delete it if you don't like it?"

Beca nodded, pulling the laptop closer so he could wear the headphones while he played. She started the song over, pressed play, and within seconds he was playing a complex beat. Loudly. The bass drum thudded through her body, as she was seated on the floor. She watched his muscles ripple and his body move to the beat. A smile spread across her face as she watched him lose himself in the music. It was glorious.

By the end of the song, his hair line was dappled with sweat and his collarbone glimmered. He put down his drumsticks and cleared his throat, trying to get Beca's attention. (She had been daydreaming while watching his movements.)

"Can we play it back?"

Beca nodded, patted the ground beside her, and unplugged the headphones. She restarted the tracks and played them together. Jesse's beat fit flawlessly, and her body thrummed along with the mix. She internally smiled at the little embellishments she caught through the recording. He hadn't faltered in the least bit. She clicked to combine the tracks.

"So… you liked it?" Jesse asked, tentative.

Beca turned to him and grinned. "It's perfect."


	15. Chapter 15

Beca woke up on Friday morning with excitement building in her gut. Today was the day of the trip up to the lake, and she couldn't have been more elated. Not that she would show it of course. She kept a cool and collected demeanor as she spoke with the girls about when to leave and when she spoke to the boys about when to eat. Somehow she had become the planner for the trip, which surprised her. What surprised her more was the fact that she was really enjoying herself.

Donald and Amy had convinced her that the group needed to have lunch together before they set off in a big bus up to the cabin. That would give them plenty of time for activities before they had to order dinner. When Beca factored in the amount of time lunch would take and the drive, she figured they should leave around 1:30 or so, which would allow two hours to eat and get up there and an additional three or four hours of biking, kayaking, and canoeing.

So that left the eating arrangements. Stacie voted against Chinese. ( _It's all carbs and no nutrition, people._ ) No one wanted Italian food. ( _Imagine the garlic breath all locked up in one van…_ ) And Amy strongly vetoed Mexican. ( _I still haven't forgiven Bumper for chucking a burrito the size of a baby down my cleavage._ ) When Lilly suggested Hibachi, a local Japanese place, the kind where they cook everything in front of you, everyone was in agreement. Beca called and made the reservation, very glad that the place wasn't full.

Everybody was set to meet in the quad around 1:15. Beca set the time early, knowing there would be stragglers. They loaded up their bags in the morning and headed off to their classes. Beca crashed down onto the sofa in the Treble house and let out a tired sigh. She slumped over and buried her head in a pillow, thinking she might catch a few minutes of sleep that she had lost last night with Jesse.

Unconsciously, her hand reached up to toy with the hickey at her pulse point. Jesse had a fascination with them. And with her neck. Or any part of her skin he could get a hold of and mark up. Beca smiled into the cushion her face was squashed into.

"Hey Bec—tired much?" It was Jesse.

"Little bit." She mumbled around a mouthful of pillow.

"No classes this morning?"

"Nope." She popped the P and hoisted herself into sitting position. "You?"

"Well… I'm supposed to have Biology…" He was hedging at something.

"But…?" Beca questioned.

"But I could blow it off and spend some time with you instead."

Beca mocked shock and clutched at her non-existent pearls. "You? Jesse? Blow off a class? No, I will not have it. Surely you are needed!"

Jesse smiled and laughed. "Pfft, Mrs Jones can do without me for a day. I'm sure she will miss my charming personality and dashing good looks, though."

"Oh yes," Beca nodded solemnly. "And your ability to be humble! You mustn't forget that."

"Oh, no. Of course not." Jesse agreed, just as solemnly. "Or my kissing ability."

"Mrs. Jones better not know about that!" Beca laughed as Jesse leaned into her, lips inches from hers. She closed her eyes as he got closer, feeling an unfamiliar throb in her chest. The merest whisper of a kiss sent her pulse pounding through her body. Within moments, she was pressed up against him, her hand playing on his stomach. His hand was knotted in her hair, pulling her close. Their mouths moved together, suckling, nipping and teasing each other. It was a while later before they pulled back.

"You want to go see a movie?" Jesse asked slightly breathlessly. "We've got some time."

Beca arched an eyebrow at him before relenting. "Sure, which movie?"

"Well let's go look, shall we?"

He grabbed his laptop from his room and sat opposite from her on the couch. She propped her feet up on his lap and snuggled down into the pillows as he read from the movie list.

"Okay, how about The Life of Pi?" He asked.

"I've read the book. No thanks."

"Okay…Oz the Great and Powerful?"

"Ugh, pass."

"Don't even know why I'm asking, but Warm Bodies?"

"Hell no."

"Argo?"

"Didn't you see it the other day?"

"Yeah. Benji and some of the other guys came with. It's very good. Ben Affleck is superb. You actually might like it."

Beca sighed a little and pushed herself up from the couch. "Alright, but if I fall asleep, leave me alone."

* * *

They arrived at the movie about ten minutes early. Beca was surprised that they were the only ones there.

"Don't people usually show up early for movies?" She whispered to Jesse. She still felt the need to be quiet, even though they were alone.

"Hmm," Jesse's eyes darted around the theatre looking for other people, but found no one. "Well, the movie has been out for a long time. I suppose there are only a few people who haven't seen it. They'll probably show up a bit later."

For the next ten minutes, they watched the commercials and previews. Jesse animatedly pointed out all the movies he wanted to see and even Beca had to admit that some of them looked interesting. She begrudgingly agreed to go to some of them with him. He sat back in his seat smugly. Beca eventually settled into his side, after pushing the armrest out of the way.  _Yay for armrests that lift up and get out of the way._

The movie started and Beca watched as people in vintage clothing and big glasses moved along the screen. She looked around and the theatre was still empty.

"Jesse." She hissed. "There's still no one here."

Jesse grimaced. "You're missing the movie."

Beca sighed and pointed at the empty room. "Look."

Jesse followed her gesture and shrugged. "I mean, it's been out a while and it's an early showing. Not the prime time to see a movie."

"I guess not." Beca wiggled closer to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"You're so warm." Jesse breathed in her ear.

She hummed happily and tried to pay attention to the plot. Eventually her mind wandered to the feeling of his skin beneath her hand. She had been unconsciously rubbing along his chest while watching the people on the screen. Now her hand drifted lower to stoke his stomach. A devilish idea struck up in her mind and she smiled to herself. Her hand lowered more still, and she could feel Jesse shift slightly. She kept her eyes on the movie and her face impassive.

Her fingertips were skating just around the edge of his pants and he grunted softly. "Beca, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer, but slowly slid her fingers under the hem of his pants and began to tease him through his boxers. Jesse whimpered a little bit and tried to put up a protest.

"Someone will see us…"

"There's no one in here but us."

"There's the guy running the film strip…"

"Then, I guess we're just going to have to be quiet."

Jesse groaned but did not complain. His breathing hitched as Beca pulled his pants and boxers out of the way. Without hesitation, she took him in her mouth. Jesse nearly choked on the yelp that escaped him. His hands went to her hair and gripped it as he tried not to yell or die on the spot. His hips moved of their own accord as Beca hummed around him and skillfully managed to get his attention away from the movie completely.

Beca was wet and she slowly moved one hand down and inside her pants. She had become much more comfortable with touching herself, and doing so now made her pant and moan around Jesse's cock. When he noticed her hand, he groaned and his head fell back against the seat. He pulled her up to him, kissing her and moving her into his lap. Somehow they managed to get her pants off and she was straddling him.

He arched his hips and Beca pulled his boxers farther down and out of the way. She reached underneath her and stroked him a few times before sliding a condom down his length. She looked into his eyes as his hands guided her down.

The feeling of him filling her was overwhelming and her head lolled backwards, and she moaned openly. Jesse held her hip with one hand and pulled her into his chest with the other hand on her back.

"Shh, you have to be quiet." He was enjoying this now, and Beca could hear it in his voice. But she didn't care enough.

His hips thrust up and she moaned, quieter than last time, but still too loudly. She buried her head in Jesse's neck to keep silent, busying her mouth on his throat and ear. His breathing was heavy in his ear and his moved into her. Her back arched hard as hid thumb brushed her clit. She put her hands back on the backrests of the seats behind her and used them as leverage. Jesse freed her of her shirt and bra, making sure they landed on the seat beside him and not on the floor.

His hands framed her pale body in the semi-darkness. He pinched her nipples and she stifled a yelp, arching against him like a cat. Her hands were growing slick with sweat, her grip on the seat less reliable. She pushed herself back towards him and he caught her effortlessly. She could tell he was close, and it was good because she wasn't going to last either.

As if he read her mind, his fingers moved back to her clit and his mouth moved to her pulse-point. Beca grabbed his shoulders and braced herself as the sensations hit her. She bit his shoulder as she held in the screams threatening to echo through the empty matinee. His own mouth was clamped to avoid excessive noise, his hips stuttering to a halt against her.

They sat there for a moment, panting the only sound in their ears, when reality started to fade back in. The sounds of the movie joined the sound of their breathing and Beca heard a man say  _"Argo fuck yourself."_

Both she and Jesse burst into laughter and disentangled themselves from each other. They put their clothes on and Beca silently thanked Jesse for being thoughtful and making sure her stuff didn't fall on the soda-sticky floor. They kissed and attempted to try to watch the movie, but Jesse was no longer interested, and Beca never had been. They left the theater and walked back to Jesse's car.

When they arrived, Beca pulled Jesse up to his room and sank onto his bed. She snuggled up against him and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up later, the sound of a phone ringing through the room and no Jesse beside her. She opened her eyes blearily and reached blindly for the noisy device.

She brought the phone to her ear and mumbled groggily, "What year is it?"

"You… are not Jesse…" It was Wes, one of the Trebles.

"Were you expecting it to be Jesse?" Beca asked as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well… yeah. It's his phone."

Beca took a peek at the phone in her hand. "Oh. Alright, what's up?"

"No one's heard from either of you all day. We all just wanted to make sure you hadn't dropped off the face of the earth. I think Amy and Chloe called your phone."

"That would explain the lack of Jesse. I better go save him." She peered at the clock beside Jesse's bed and got up and stretched. "We'll be down at the normal time."

"Kay. Bye."

"Thanks, Wes."

She hung up and yawned, hearing a voice in the hallway. Following the sound, she found an exasperated Jesse talking into a phone quietly. When he saw her, he visibly relaxed and held the phone out to Beca. She took it and listened to the ramblings coming from it.

"Once you two are done humping like dingoes in heat—"

"Jesus, Amy! We were sleeping. We'll be down in time, don't freak." She wrapped her arm around Jesse as she hung up. "Sorry about that. Come on, we've got twenty minutes. Let's get ready."

"Hey, its whatever. I'm going to have to get used to your friends anyway." Jesse smiled at her.

"Just wait until you meet Rachel." Beca laughed. Jesse's eyebrow rose and she explained. "My only friend from high school and trusted tattoo artist. Crazy, attractive, and sarcastic bitch like me."

"I can't wait to meet her."

They got dressed quickly as voices floated up from the living room. Beca could hear many people shuffling through to the back door and outside. She and Jesse joined the crowd and made their way to the Treble bus. Donald took his usual place at the wheel and they drove to Hibachi.

* * *

The inside of the restaurant was dimly lit and Beca felt a little too conscious of the fact that a majority of their group was wearing hoodies and jeans. The staff didn't seem to mind, however, and they were quickly seated at a huge table. The middle of it consisted of a large griddle, probably five or six square feet. It was surrounded by another foot of wood for the customers to use as the table.

A rotund Japanese man in a chef's hat came out with a cart. As he sharpened his knives, he made small talk and laughed loudly. "All one party? Good, good. We normally sit two or three parties together!" He laughed. "First off, who here is vegetarian?" Beca raised her hand as did Steven, another Treble. The cook laughed again and tossed a red chip in front of each of them. "That's how I know."

The man introduced himself as Daiki and began preparing vegetables. He cut them up very quickly, and Beca was very impressed. As was everyone else. Out of the corner of her eye, Beca could see Cynthia Rose and Aubrey staring in fascination. Daiki tossed vegetables and meat on the griddle and doused them in liquid from a bottle. Instantly, a burst of flame flew up, causing several of the Trebles to exclaim in "Whoa!" and "Jesus Christ" and one "God, I almost shit myself."

Beca laughed openly with the other girls, especially when Daiki began throwing out little shrimp for people to catch in their mouths. Donald and Jesse and Stacie were all successful in catching theirs, and almost everyone else refused. Amy, however, was still trying. She had already missed twice, and the second time a piece of shrimp bounced off her nose and landed in Benji's lap.

"You don't move." Daiki laughed. "I throw, you catch, but you no move."

Amy did as instructed and this time, Daiki threw the shrimp directly into her mouth. The table erupted into cheers and laughter and claps as Amy got up and bowed.

Beca had felt Jesse's eyes on her face for a while, when she turned to face him. She didn't expect the look on his face or the hand that crept up her thigh. He nodded his head towards the bathroom before slipping out of his chair and walking away. Beca waited for a few minutes before following him.

They met up in the hall outside the ladies bathroom and Beca made sure the way was clear before letting Jesse in. He immediately backed her into a stall and shut the door. He got down on his knees and pulled her pants and panties off and hung them on the hook. He hitched her knees up over his shoulders so her feet touched his back and her weight rested on him. Her back was pressed against the wall as he teased her.

He nuzzled her thighs and his tongue darted out to trace letters over her clit. His touch was bare and faint, and Beca whined softly. He settled her lower, hands on her hips and back, bringing her closer to his mouth. When she felt his tongue and lip's presence, she wanted to moan loudly. He pressed her tongue into her and suctioned his lips over her clit.

Beca's hands went to his hair and she sucked in a breath sharply. He moaned low and the vibrations made her squirm. Her hips gyrated and Jesse had to squeeze her waist lightly. She tensed as she tried to stop herself, only able to reign herself in a little. His hand left her hip and snaked down to her thighs. He moved his hand underneath her and pressed two fingers along her slit before sliding them inside her.

Her breathy moan was all the encouragement he needed. His hand moved quickly as his teeth grazed her clit. She tensed for one shining moment, her skin prickling and her fingers tightening like a vice in his hair, and then she drooped and grew limp. She nearly fell forward, but Jesse held her close and helped her to her feet. He gave her a moment to catch her breath before handing her clothes over and slipping out of the bathroom.

Beca collected herself, and redressed, thinking to herself how much she loved Jesse's mouth. And other things, of course.  _But that mouth._

"Do you think anyone noticed?" Beca asked as she sat back down.

"Not sure. One woman did give me a weird look, but I don't think she saw me come out of the bathroom."

Beca sighed in relief and kissed Jesse on the mouth. Then she looked around at the table. By the look on many of their faces, they hadn't been as sneaky as they thought.

"Your hair looks great." Amy called over to Jesse.

Beca looked at his hair and noticed it was sticking up at awkward angles due to her fingers running through it. Beca smoothed it back to normal, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

* * *

They all piled onto the bus after lunch, sitting down and talking excitedly about the good food and great service.

"I forgot it was day time, though." Bumper said. "Why does it seem that all Asian restaurants keep their lights down so low?"

He and Unicycle and Lilly got into a conversation about that as Donald took the driver's seat once more and started them on their way. Beca and Jesse were sitting by him so they could give directions. As soon as he started beat-boxing, Lilly broke off from her conversation and joined him.

Jesse began singing along.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home,_

_all of my change I spent on you._

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby, it's so wrong._

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

Beca smiled and joined in, causing everyone to stop except for Donald, Lilly, and Wes who was doing pedal notes.

_I can't tell you what it really is,_

_I can only tell you what it feels like._

_And right now, it's a steel knife in my windpipe._

_I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight,_

_As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight._

_High off of love, drunk from my hate_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer_

_I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

_She fuckin' hates me, and I love it_

_Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't_

_Come back, we're running right back, here we go again_

_It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back_

_She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed_

_I snap, "Who's that dude?" I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her; I never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength._

With a wink and a nod, she cued everyone else and they came back in with a melody.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home,_

_all of my change I spent on you._

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby, it's so wrong._

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

As they continued with the melody, Beca looked around at her friends. She smiled at Lilly and Donald as they matched each other in skill. She watched Wes jamming with Chloe as they bass pedaled together. Finally she looked at Jesse who was singing with utter joy in his eyes. She smiled and took his hand. She knew how she felt about him, but she didn't have to say it out loud all the time. Because he knew.

She rejoined the group and kept singing, just happy to be there with all of her friends and the guy that meant so much to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who haven't seen Argo, it's very good. All of the other movies I wrote off had nothing to do with my opinions of them, I simply hadn't seen them.
> 
> For the names of the Treble boys, I used the actor's names. There were very few Trebles with official names.
> 
> Hibachi is a steak house near where I live. It's pretty swanky.
> 
> This song was found on youtube. Go check it out. Love The Way You Lie/Payphone mashup.


	16. Chapter 16

Beca moaned as Jesse did something truly delicious with his tongue. Honestly, she was going to have bruised nipples for a week, but she couldn't really bring herself to care as his hand crept into her pants and stroked her clit with just the right amount of pressure to make her gasp hoarsely. His hand came up to cover her mouth as her body stuttered along with the rhythm of his fingers.

"Shh," He whispered. "You are going to get us caught." He had an evil glint in his eye and Beca bit his finger in retaliation.

"I can't…" She took a deep breath, suppressing her moans. "Help it."

They were outside in a clearing in the woods. They had split up with the party at the lake and were now doing some seriously heavy sexy-time in broad daylight. Outside. Where anyone could walk in on them.

And although Beca knew that sex in public technically wasn't illegal, public nudity and indecent exposure definitely was. So she had found a secluded little clearing in an odd corner of the woods. And immediately attacked Jesse with her mouth.

Jesse had protested at first, not wanting to get in trouble with the law, but Beca had quickly (and effectively) changed his mind. Now the only problem was keeping quiet. Which was definitely a problem because  _Jesse had the most talented body._

And while the bark of the tree against Beca's back was definitely going to leave marks, she couldn't help wanting Jesse to push her into it harder. In repeated motions. For an extended period of time.

She grabbed at his belt buckle with small hands and ungracefully forced his pants and underwear down to his knees. Her clothing, which had been picked specifically because they were easy to remove, was already pushed out of the way or on the ground and she couldn't just bring herself to find out. He thrust into her hotly, claiming her mouth at the same time.

It was a good thing too, because she let out a near scream at the feel of him filling her so suddenly. Seconds later she was reduced to a moaning quivering mess. Jesse had her pressed up against the tree, holding her there tightly with his body while devouring her neck and breasts with his talented face. She could feel an orgasm coming on and he wasn't even moving.

Beca clenched her muscles and used her feet to pull him into her and make him  _move, goddammit!_  And he followed the movements of her heels with an almost violent thrust. Beca's body was wracked with orgasmic sensations as Jesse pounded into her. She shuddered and clenched, but urged him on the whole time.

He kept up straight through her third orgasm in that half hour, getting perilously close himself. Beca grabbed his hair in her hands, knowing that was a turn on for him, and pulled his mouth into hers. They were both panting noisily but it was just  _so good_ that she didn't even care how unattractive it probably looked.

Jesse made a noise deep in his throat and the stuttering of his hips made it clear that he was about to explode, and Beca helped by clenching her muscles, which felt even more amazing when he stroked her clit and grabbed her nipple in his teeth and seated himself so deeply inside her it almost hurt. They fell to the ground in a sweaty gross mess, immediately redressing and collapsing on the forest floor.

Jesse's phone went off and he looked at it blearily, fighting the urge to sleep. "Donald has invited us to dinner with everyone else." He breathed heavily.

"Yeah, okay. Eat good, but later." Beca managed.

She turned over and lay half across his chest, head near his heart so she could feel the thundering heat. She closed her eyes and listened to him affirm and attempt to respond before he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Knock knock, you guys rock. This chapter is inspired by the suggestion of FreeMe._

_It was very interesting to write much of the following sex scenes in the same room as a pastor’s wife._

“Beca, I think you’re becoming a sex addict.” Stacie said bluntly.

Beca turned from her computer, blushing. She had been day dreaming about Jesse when Stacie spoke. “What?” Embarrassment leaked into her tone.

“Sex addict. You.” Stacie repeated. “You were just thinking about him, I can tell.”

“What? No I wasn’t.” Beca couldn’t lie for shit and she knew it.

“You’re face is red. Don’t lie to us.” Chloe laughed.

Chloe, Stacie, and Amy were gathered in her dorm, stretched out in the tiny ass room as much as possible. Amy rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her.

“I doubt you rabbits couldn’t go a week without doing the do. Have you guys been keeping track of all the places you’ve christened?”

Beca spluttered as she looked around at the girls. Stacie began counting on her perfectly manicured fingers. “His room, this room, the bathroom at Hibachi’s.”

“The Treble bus.” Chloe added.

“The Treble bathroom, the cabin from vacation, the desk at work.” Amy rattled off.

They didn’t even know about the movie theater, or the lake, or the car, or the— “Okay, so we’re… active. That’s not a bad thing. It’s encouraged, actually.” She said to Stacie pointedly.

“Oh no, we’ve got nothing against it. It’s funny actually.” Stacie said, hands up defensively. “But we had a wager with the boys.”

“Oh god.” The boys meant the Trebles and a bet with the Trebles meant nothing good. “What did you do?”

Chloe smirked. “We were just talking. When you and Jesse left early one evening and Bumper made some stupid joke about you two and it gave us an idea.”

 

“And we said you guys would never be able to go a week without sex now that you’ve gotten used to it.” Bumper explained.

Jesse’s mouth hung open as he stared at them. “You what?” He cheeks burned red as he looked back and forth from Bumper to Donald.

“Yeah. Then Stacie said that you would cave first. Something like ‘now he’s got the V, he won’t ever let go of it.’” Donald chimed in. “Now I love my boo, but I told her straight out that she was damn wrong.”

“So we had a little wager.” Bumper tilted his head. “You know how it is.”

“You _what?_ ” Jesse repeated.

“We each put in five bucks, everyone who wanted to join, that is. The money goes to the winner’s group. So don’t cave. It’s just a week.”

“And what if neither of us cave?” Jesse asked stubbornly.

Bumper cackled until he was red in the face. “Yeah right. Have you guys even realized how many times you’ve fucked? How many places? It’s getting a bit embarrassing.”

Jesse looked around at the Trebles who were nodding and smirking at him. “How would you—”

“You guys also don’t realize how vocal you are.” Donald added. “And the loud music fools no one.”

Jesse gaped in horror. He didn’t expect anyone to be fooled, nor did he cover up their sex life, but he had no idea they were _that_ obvious. “I need to talk to Beca about this.”

“The Bellas have probably told her about it by now.”

Jesse scrubbed at his face with his palm. “What even the fuck, guys?”

Barely five seconds later, Beca and a few trailing Bellas slammed through the door to the Treble house. “Fuck you, fuck you, and fuck you. Stop smiling.” She pointed at a few Trebles in turn the last of whom dropped his grin like it burned him.

“Beca?” Jesse was surprised at her reaction.

“It’s their fault I’m not going to have sex for a week.” She fumed.

“You know, we don’t have to do it.” Jesse told her.

“Oh, we’re taking the bet. My competitive streak won’t allow anything else. And we’re going to win, goddamn it. What are the rules?”

“No sex for a week. Nothing below the waist, dry humping included.” Stacie stated immediately. “The money in the pot goes to the group winner. Don’t try to lie to us. We’ll know.”

“And when we win?” Beca left no room for ifs.

“Then you’ll get the money to spend however you want to.” Bumper leered slightly.

“And bragging rights.” Added Benji. He winked at them, and Jesse could tell he had not placed bets with the others. He nodded at him thankfully and Benji winked again and left the crowd for his room. Jesse smiled fondly after him. He was still the biggest nerd and a tad on the gawky side, but he had gained a lot of confidence from performing with the Trebles.

“Jesse, are you okay with this?” Beca asked him, drawing his attention back to the matter at hand.

“No, but I’ll do it.”He sighed. “When does this start?”

“Tomorrow sounds fair.” Chloe said quickly before anyone else could get a word out. Beca looked like she might kiss the ginger.

“Thank god. Come on Jesse, we’re going to make this day count.” Beca grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him out of the room.

“Whipped.” Bumper muttered.

“And loving it.” Jesse called back.

Beca whirled around to face the group that seemed to huddle closer under her stare. “You have condemned yourselves to dealing with a horny and frustrated Beca for an entire week. And none of you are on my good side right now. Consider yourself warned.” They went silent as she watched them.

“Your room okay?” Beca asked, starting for the stairs.

“Yeah.” They skipped up to his room quickly. As Jesse shut the door, Beca made her way into the dim room and flipped up Jesse’s laptop.

“I found a new mix. It’s not mine.”

While she pulled the window up, Jesse sent a text to Stacie, Chloe, Bumper, and Donald. _I would vacate the premises. This is going to be very loud._

He set his phone down on his desk and walked up behind Beca. “Do you want to be slow and make it last,” she asked, grinding back into him. “Or fast and as many times as possible?”

“God, don’t make it slow.” Jesse groaned, swiping her hair out of the way to suckle at her neck. Beca grinned, turning around and grabbing his face as Foo Fighters came over the speakers. Loudly. Lips, teeth, and tongue met and there was fire and ice and a tingling sensation that traveled south. Beca’s eyes twitched and fluttered, her eyelashes tickling Jesse’s cheeks.

Her hands snaked up his chest, dragging his shirt with them. She wiggled her hips to the beat as she knelt down in front of him. Pants gone, underwear caught around his ankles, Beca set her mouth against his legs. Biting and nipping his thighs, kissing her way down his happy trail. She mouthed at his erection, tongue gliding smoothly up to the tip. She looked at him with a smirk before she swallowed down. Jesse yelped as her throat convulsed around him and he grabbed her hair.

She pulled back. “Yeah, pull my hair.”

The sound of her own low voice thrilled her and she slid down his length like wet silk, hot and prickling in her own skin. Jesse’s grip tightened and he guided her mouth, pushing only gently, but enough that she panted with lust. She used her teeth to lightly scrape along his length and he hissed, and she pulled back, soothing over the area with her tongue in apology.

He tapped her cheek to let her know he was close. She sped up, swiveling her head slightly and creating a suction that made him moan and grip her hair even more tightly. She moaned around him as the tugging sent sparks and shivers down her spine all the way to her groin. She snuck a hand down her stomach to her pants, unbuttoning them and slipping her hand under her underwear, running fingers along her wet skin. Her breathing grew heavier and as if he could sense her pleasure, Jesse’s stomach clenched and he held her still as he came in her mouth.

He pulled her off the floor, rubbing hands over her red knees before hitching her legs over his hips. She kissed him soundly while he moved them backwards until they fell with a flunk onto his bed. Beca watched him with half lidded eyes from his pillows while he pulled back and bent over to get rid of the pants still around his ankles. She checked his out ass unashamedly, admiring the muscles that clenched in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

The song changed to Led Zeppelin’s Black Dog as he settled himself on the bed between her legs. He pulled her pants and underwear the rest of the way off her legs roughly, nearly ripping open her shirt to caress her breasts and belly. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down. He smirked at her before attacking her with his mouth. She arched her back sharply and let out a noise that was guttural and unrestrained. He smiled into her and pressed harder against her clit.

He went hard until she was panting and struggling to quell the movement of her hips, tongue moving faster than seemed possible. He squeezed her thigh in his large hand, making her stomach clench, a slow flame fanned into an inferno. She began to convulse slightly, breaths coming in short bursts when he slowed down. His tongue moved at half pace and his fingers ran soothingly over her thighs.

“Oh, fuck you.” Beca said breathlessly. She dug her elbows into the bed, giving him a look that could kill. “If you don’t go back to what you were doing, I will make you _regret_ it.”

The look on Jesse’s face—partially cocky, partially frightened—was priceless. Beca let out a laugh and fell back into the pillows, relieved when he put his mouth back between her thighs and picked up his pace. Her smile fell off as she rapidly neared her peak, hurtling toward the edge willingly. And as she reached it, she didn’t so much fall off the cliff so much as fling herself as far as she possibly could. She screamed in exhilaration and pleasure, breath stuttering out of her body, prickles and tingles sprouting across her skin.

She let her body melt into the bed for a few minutes while Jesse kissed and sucked marks into her thighs and along her hip bones, bruising her pale skin. Eventually, Beca lifted a limp hand and reached for the bedside table. She couldn’t quite reach, so she wiggled sinuously until her fingers bumped into the smooth wood. Jesse chuckled as he watched her struggle, and she mock pouted in his general direction after she finally fished a condom out of the drawer.

She stalked her way back to him on all fours, barely noting yet another change in music. She plucked Jesse by the arms, half dragging him up higher on the bed and guiding him onto his back. He was already half hard again so she dropped the condom by his side and straddled him just beyond where he wanted her. She dragged her damp skin over his abdomen and leaned down to grab one of his nipples in her teeth.

He grunted in surprise, but made no protest as she tongued at his nipple, hand reaching up to splay at his ribs. His hand grabbed her waist, influencing her to start up a sensual roll against his taut stomach. She reached down to grab the condom that slid slightly under his side, sitting up to open it. She reached back with the intention of rolling it down his length behind her, but gave up after a few moments of fumbling. Jesse took it from her hands and did it himself, although he grunted in annoyance with the struggle of trying to put the condom on without actually looking.

Beca giggled at him as she met his sheepish eyes, then gave in and laughed without restraint, head thrown back, belly shaking, nose crinkled as she closed her eyes. She snickered as he made a small whoop of victory. He groaned and she looked down at him, lip between her teeth.

“You’re so sexy when you laugh.” His low voice sent another pulse down between her legs and she felt a flush spread across her face and chest. She wasn’t embarrassed, though.

Jesse’s hands returned to her hips and he pushed her down until she was rubbing right over his groin. Beca reached behind her to position him at her entrance, lifting up and sitting back down slowly. She savored the rush of prickles across her skin and the groan she pulled from Jesse. She ran her fingers along the V of his hips right below his stomach and he whimpered. She smiled as she let her hips rock tantalizingly slowly, not lifting up, just letting him settle deeper. Jesse was obviously not satisfied with these shallow thrusts, but he let her keep control. It was an unspoken agreement that they took turns calling the shots.

Beca swayed her hips side to side a few times before stilling, guiding Jesse’s hands across her belly up to her breasts briefly, until he took the hint and continued the motion himself. She moved slowly, building speed as his hands met hers and they twined fingers. He held his arms up for her to use as leverage as she moved faster and harder.

The sound of their harsh breaths was loud; the sound of their meeting skin was louder.

Jesse held two of Beca’s hand in one of his, moving his now free fingers to tease and press at her clit. It wasn’t long until she was stuttering out an orgasm. She fell forward onto his chest for a few breaths before pushing herself up and rolling off of him. She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Now what?”

He manhandled her onto her stomach and pulled her to the edge of the bed so her legs were hanging over the side. Jesse loved this position, mostly for the great view of her ass. She supported her weight on her toes as Jesse lined himself up behind her and pushed back inside. She grunted at the sensation and his hands settled on her hips. She smiled to herself as his fingers tightened reflexively and she pressed her face into the blanket.

One of Jesse’s hand slowly crept up her back to tangle in her hair, giving a firm tug so her head tilted. He leaned down and suckled her neck, chest plastered to her back, hips still. He nipped at her neck and straightened, setting a hard fast rhythm, fingers slipping down to tease Beca’s clit. She grinned ferally at the spasms that shot through her with every sharp caress.

He didn’t draw out the process, and soon Beca was chasing her third orgasm. She tightened her core and when Jesse faltered in response, she realized he was really close. She squeezed in time with his thrusts, delicious rolls of pleasure added to the burbling feeling she got listening to his noises of pleasure. He released with a loud, shuddering grunt and leaned on her like a table while he caught his breath.

“Did you…?” He asked, breathless as he tossed the tied condom in the trash.

“Yeah.” She smiled at him, pulling him in the rough approximation of on the bed. “Now do that impression of a blanket I like.”

He chuckled as he leaned on her, head tucked into her shoulder. They settled into a doze as the mix moved through a set of songs—both good and meh. When a particularly loud song woke them from the light snooze, Beca turned over and eyed him. “Ready to go again?”

* * *

 

The morning found two thoroughly fucked out college kids, hickey laden and sore. Jesse woke as the sounds of the Trebles floated up to them. He turned to Beca, “Want some breakfast?” He asked her hair, as her face was currently pressed into a pillow.

“No.” Her voice was muffled. After a pulse of quiet confusion, she explained herself. “Maybe if I don’t get up, this day won’t happen and this dare won’t exist.”


End file.
